Lights, Camera, Action!
by Frozenheart2
Summary: Summary inside. Pairing(s): Main- YYxY minor: RBxYB, MxYM, SxJ Will contain language and possible sensual content.
1. Chapter 1

Tashi: So, this is going to be my new fic. I will be working on this along side of Accidentally in Love and Animal in Me, though updates will be slow. Basically whenever inspiration hits, I'll update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And please review/ favorite/ follow! THANKYOU!

* * *

><p>Yami Sennen rose to stardom at the early age of eighteen with his boyfriend of two years, Yugi Mutou by his side. However, Yami finds Yugi gone after one of his events, leaving behind a letter and the shattered pieces of Yami's heart. Six years later, Yami has grown to become the hottest actor of his time. He has everything; the fame, fortune, looks, talent, and fangirls. He has everything except the one thing he wants the most. What happens when Yugi appears in his life again? Will Yami be able to convince Yugi to stay? Or will Yugi once again slip from his grasp?<p>

Are you ready? **LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

A crimson-eyed boy gazed intently into the girl's eyes, turning away sharply before releasing an audible sigh. "I can't accept your feelings. I'm sorry."

"But-but why? I thought you-"

"I never liked you. I'm sorry if I led you on."

"Why are you doing this? If you never liked me, then why did you help me all this time?"

"I was confused, confusing you for someone of my past. Now that I see more clearly now, my feelings have been put at ease. Because you are _you, _I do not care about what happens to you."

The girl gasped, tears streaming down her face. "So then...all I was to you was some fake? You didn't care for me even once?"

"No."

The boy walked away from the girl, biting his lip as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"AND CUT! That's a wrap people!" The director called out and stood from his chair as the boy approached him. "Yami! Beautiful acting as always. You did well tonight."

Yami smiled and bowed politely, "Thank you."

The director patted him on the back and walked him away from the set, "You're very talented for your age. I'll be sure to keep in touch for future projects, alright?"

"Thank you, sir."

"Ah, such a humble and polite boy, too. Alright, get some rest, Yami. We'll be shooting the rest tomorrow." The directed gave his shoulder solid squeeze before going to talk to the rest of the staff.

Yami smiled warmly and walked over to his small dressing room to gather his things. He hurried stuffed his phone, script, and a bouquet of roses into his bag, not wanting to waste another second away from his love.

As he was about to make his way to his car, he found his manager and friend leaning against his car. "Mahad, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"You heading home now?"

"I am. Yugi is waiting for me."

Mahad bit his lip, his eyes cast downwards, avoiding Yami's. Yami frowned, noticing his strange behavior. "Mahad, what's wrong? You looked troubled."

"Nothing." Mahad stood from the car and walked over to Yami, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Of course."

"Have a good night, Yami. If you need to talk, I'm just a call away."

Yami nodded as Mahad turned and walked off. He furrowed his brows, not understanding Mahad's strange behavior but shrugged it off. He had more important matters to attend to. A giddy smile formed upon his lips as he got into his car and pulled out of the parking structure.

His mind wandered elsewhere as he drove through the streets of Domino, neon lights flashing across his windshield as he drove past a chain of shops, clubs, and restaurants. All of that seemed a blur as he drove to his apartment that he shared with his beloved.

He pulled into the building and parked in his spot, snatched the roses up from the passenger seat and giving them a quick whiff before practically running out of the car into the lobby. He pressed the UP button and waited impatiently for the elevator. He half-debated about taking the stairs but then he'd be sweaty and he knew how much Yugi hated it when he gave him sweaty hugs.

Yami chuckled as he recalled the way Yugi would scrunch his face whenever Yami gave him sweaty hugs, loving the way the smaller boy's nose would crinkle and how he'd whine in that adorably cute voice of his. God, Yami loved Yugi to death.

The elevator chimed and he stepped inside, pressing the twenty-third floor, the penthouse that he was able to afford with the money he made. His foot tapped against the marbled floor of the elevator. _Come on, come on…_ His eyes rolled up to the ceiling, willing for the elevator to move faster.

He flew out of the doors as soon as they opened and merrily made his way to the door. He took out his keys and quickly unlocked the door, stepping into his dark apartment. His crimson eyes scanned the darkness, looking for any signs of his little one.

Yami glanced over to the clock on the microwave and saw it was a little past midnight. Figuring Yugi had gone to bed, he placed the roses on the coffee table and shrugged off his leather jacket before tiptoeing his way to their bedroom, which was open just a crack.

He poked his head and glanced at the bed, finding it empty. His eyebrows mashed together as he stepped into the dark, empty room.

"Yugi?" He called out.

No answer.

Yami sat at the edge of the bed and ran his fingers over the silky white sheets he'd ordered especially for Yugi, knowing the boy liked to be cool at night and had once voiced how he loved the fabric. "Did he go out? He could have at least called me…" He pouted.

He fell back against the bed and stared up at the high white ceiling for a moment before averting his gaze to the nightstand where a small piece of paper tucked beneath the lamp caught his attention. He sat up and reached out for the note, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Yugi.

The phone rang as Yami opened the note casually, thinking maybe Yugi had left him a note to tell him where he was going. However, his heart stopped as he read the contents of the note. Tears welled up in his eyes gripped onto the phone.

"Hello?" Yugi's bell-like voice came from the other end.

"Yugi…" Yami breathed, "Where are-"

"This is Yami, right? I knew you'd call me the moment you found the apartment empty. I-I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore. I hope you find success in the future with your acting career. I...I'm sorry I can't be a part of it but I hope you do well. Don't try to find me, just move on with your life. I don't want to stand in your way anymore, so go out there and show the world what you can do. Don't give up this dream because of me, please. Live it. Achieve it, for me. I-I'll miss you. Goodbye, Yami."

_Beep!_

Yami inhaled sharply, feeling a thousand pricks in his heart. His hand flew up to his mouth to suppress the sob that escaped his throat. Hot tears ran down his face, falling upon the note he gripped onto tightly in his trembling hand. _Why…? Why did you leave? _

He ran his fingers through his hair and jumped off the bed, yanking the bedroom door open. He stumbled his way out to the living room, slamming the glass sliding door leading to the balcony open. He ran to the edge of the balcony and clutched onto the rails, staring out towards the distance, millions of twinkling lights glimmering from the buildings, lighting up the sky and chasing away the stars.

Yami felt out of breath as his eyes frantically scanned the far stretch of city before him. He took a deep breath before letting out an agonized scream that tore through the night, rising above the sounds of the honking cars and loud music coming from the city. He screamed out one thing and that one thing only.

"**YUGI!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Later <strong>

"People everywhere are fascinated by this young male star known as Yami Sennen, who has rocked the entertainment world with five successful movies and three dramas. He has been awarded with the BEST ACTOR OF THE YEAR Award along with ten other awards for his latest move with famous actress Anzu Mizaki. We will be back here with an interview with the two co-stars next week. This has been a M-News Entertainment exclusive!"

A smirk formed upon the lips of the man sitting in his bright red office chair as he flipped off the Entertainment News channel. The man had shoulder length, straight white hair and wore a simple red suit, black slacks, and shiny black shoes. Dark red liquid, like blood swished around in his glass as he raised it up to take a sip, the wine tart yet a satisfying taste on his tastebuds.

A knock came at the door and he set the glass down to press a small red button on his desk to let the person in. His grin broadened when he saw who walked in. "Pegasus."

The man, named Pegasus, stood from his chair and walked over to greet his young actor, "Hello, Yami-boy. So wonderful to see you."

Yami gave a slight nod, his eyes stony and unfeeling.

Pegasus gestured for them to sit on the couches positioned in the middle of his massive office, facing outwards to the windows. Yami sat and glanced at Pegasus who continued to smile. "So, Yami-boy, what brings you up here?"

"The interview next week. I don't want to do it."

"Oh?" Pegasus crossed his right leg over his left and laced his fingers together, laying them to rest on his thigh, "And why not?"

"I don't want to do an interview with that she-demon! Ever since we met she's been trying to get into my pants. It makes me uncomfortable and quite frankly I am not attracted to her. You should know that."

Pegasus' smile faded slightly, "Yami-boy, you are aware you are a public figure, yes? You are the dream of millions of fangirls around the world. They look to you and see a handsome young actor, a _straight _actor, may I add. Now is not the time to put your sexual preferences in the way. I assure you, there will be a time when you will be able to express them but as of now, when you're at the peak of your game, well, it isn't best."

Yami sighed tiredly, "Then when will it be time? I'm tired of hiding who I am, Pegasus. It's frustrating."

"I am merely trying to protect you, my boy. The world is cruel and isn't all that accepting. If they catch word of your..._preferences_, they will surely eat you alive and that will be the end of your career and well, you don't want that, do you?"

"No…"

Yami shut his eyes tightly. Did he? Was all this worth it? His mind wandered back to _that night _and he shut his eyes tighter to prevent the tears from falling. No, he couldn't allow his dream...whatever it was, to come crashing down. Yugi wanted him to continue, to live his life for _him_. It was the only thing keeping him going really. He did all this for Yugi, in hopes that maybe Yugi was out there watching him on the big screens or even finding him in the magazines, that maybe Yugi would change his mind and come back. That's all he'd been hoping for all this time.

If not for Yugi, he would not be where he is now. And at this point in his life, where everything was taking off and he was so successful, he wanted to be able to share it with him and give him everything from the moon to the stars. Hell, Yami would give just about _anything _to bring back his little one back to him. Because in the end, this life wasn't worth living in without him. It was meaningless. Empty. His dream...has become a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Hello, we are M-New Entertainment! This is Cathy here and right now we have Domino's sweetheart, Anzu Misaki and co-star our Nation's hearthrob, Yami Sennen. So, how have you two been doing?" Cathy turned to the two actors.<p>

Anzu smiled brightly, "Good. We've been good. Happy to say things have been less stressful now that filming is done."

"Well, box offices are selling out on tickets to your new movie. How was it working with each other?"

"Oh, it's been wonderufl! Yami is really a wonderful actor and he has such talent that it's easy filming with him." Anzu turned to Yami who feigned a smile.

"So, Yami, tell me, how was it for you? Did you enjoy working with Anzu."

"Yeah, she's really great. She's a very talented actress."

Cathy nodded and smiled, "So, fans are going absolutely crazy over the romance you two share in the movie. A lot of fans have expressed the great chemistry you two have together and are wondering if you two are a couple in real life."

"No!" Yami blurted out before staring at the two before grinning sheepishly, "I mean, no, we're not a couple. It's great that the fans think we have good chemistry. As actors, that is the type of feel we want to convey to our audience. But we are not dating."

"Yes, that's right." Anzu said, her lips turning downwards before recomposing herself.

"Well, you heard that ladies! That means this handsome crimson-eyed man is still up for grabs!"

Loud cheering and sreaming could be heard just outside the window as thounsands of fans gathered at the news station just to catch a glimpse at Yami. Yami glanced over at his fans and gave a slight nod, smiling slight, sending into another fit of high-pitched squeals.

As he was about to turn away from the window, a flash of violet caught his attention. He snapped his head back to the window and his heart stopped. There beyond the sea of people was the one person he never thought he'd see again. But it was a short glimpse, like the recollection of an old memory, fleeting. He shook his head, thinking he had been seeing things and turned his attention back to the host.

"So, Yami who is your inspiration for acting? Who is the one person that inspired you to be the person you are today? You're smart, you're talented, you're sweet-anyone who might've been the reason behind your success?"

"Actually-" Yami paused abruptly as that flash of violet caught his attention again. He glanced out the window and there again, was Yugi, weaving his way in and out through the crowd of people. Finally, those brilliant purple gems met his for a split second and before darting away. "Yugi…"

"I'm sorry, did you say Yugi?"

Yami lost all logic and reason and bolted out of his seat, out the doors to where his fans welcomed him, scream and trying to reach out for him if not for the security guards. He snapped his head left and right searching for those beautiful amethyst eyes his little one had or the gravity defying hair of his. His eyes searched the crowd, desperately trying to locate him but he was no where to be seen.

Had he dreamt it? Had it all been in his head? But...no, it couldn't be. Yugi looked all too real. Yugi had seen him and he had seen Yugi...so where the hell was he? Yami anxiously ran his fingers through his hair, excited screams and shouts coming from all around him. They all seemed to drown out as he searched for his one reason for being.

"Yugi?" He called out.

Nothing.

"Yugi!"

Yami jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to find Mahad looking at him sadly, as if understanding. "Yami, let's go back inside and wrap up the interview. We'll go home after and you can get some rest. I've cancelled everything else for today."

"Mahad...did you see-" Yami turned around, hoping to find even a glimpse of Yugi but he wasn't there.

"You miss him and so your mind is playing tricks on you. Come on, let's get you inside before people talk."

Yami shook his head, "No, he was here. Yugi was here. I know it was him!"

Mahad saw the panic in Yami's eyes, the pain, the longing and gritted his teeth. He placed a firm grip on Yami's shoulder, making the latter look back at him, eyes swimming with desperation. "Yami, please. We'll sort this out later."

Yami gulped and looked around once more before nodding slowly, tears brimming his eyes. "I know it was him, Mahad. I know it."

Mahad just sighed and guided Yami back into the building. _For both your sakes, I hope it wasn't it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Tashi: Update! WHHEE! Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get more in the future! ^^ Hope you like this story so far and continue to support this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>Yami sighed deeply as he plopped himself down on the lounge chair in his living room, staring out into the city. He glanced at the large billboard sign on the building next to his apartment with his face on it and grimaced. They'd enhanced his eyes more than they needed to, making them seem sharper, brighter, 'sexier'.<p>

This was the the man the world saw when they looked at him. He was a 'pretty face' with talent money; he was everyone's source of entertainment. He was like a puppet and Pegaus was the puppetmaster, pulling at his strings,willing him to do his bidding. Not that he wasn't grateful for everything Pegasus did for him to get him thus far but he still felt empty.

Each day, he went out into the world living a lie. He was forced to hide behind his mask and uphold this 'perfect' ideal model of himself for girls to chase after and for men to envy. It was all a fake. _He _was a fake.

His eyes fell closed for a moment, images of the past swirling around in his head; all focused on one thing and one thing only; Yugi.

A smile formed upon his lips as he memories of his once lover flickered across his closed eyelids. He remembered the boys laugh, like thousands of silver bells. Sweet and infectious. He remembered his smile; that smile that outshined even the sun itself. It was that smile that Yami fell in love with on sight. It set his heart in motion and left him completely breathless.

Oh, and remembered the eyes; yes, beautiful sparkling amethyst gems. So pure and lovely. They shimmered like the stars in the sky and put even the actual gems themselves to shame. Everything about Yugi drove Yami inside and each day he saw Yugi, he fell deeper and deeper. There wasn't a single moment that went by that he didn't love the boy. Even after leaving, Yami still loved him just as much, if not more.

_My Little One, where have you gone? _

A knock came at the door, snapping him out of his reverie and he got up, sluggishly making his way to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Bakura, Marik, and Seto standing in his doorway. He arched a brow, "What are you three doing here? It's ten o'clock at night. Shouldn't you be at home with your significant others?"

Marik snorted and patted Yami's shoulder, "What? Can't we stop by every once in a while? Besides, they're busy playing together at Ryou's. We'll pick 'em up later."

"Yeah, so move aside! We brought beer!" Bakura shoved Yami aside and marched right on into the house like he owned the place.

Marik winked and followed suit, leaving Yami and Seto standing in the doorway. Yami shook his head at his two best friends and sighed before glancing up at Seto, "So, cousin, what brings you here?"

"They dragged me here and the puppy wanted to spend some time with the other two. Why? Disappointed to see me?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Just come in."

Seto smirked and walked into the apartment, taking a seat on the long white, leather couch beside Marik and Bakura. Yami grabbed a can of beer off the table and sat on a single seater chair. He glanced between his three friends as he took a sip, watching them as they watched him and carefully set the can down, smacking his lips. "So, what's the real reason you guys are here? I know it's not because you missed me. So, spill it. What's up?"

Seto sighed, "We saw your interview today."

Yami averted his gaze downwards and cleared his throat before speaking, "What of it?"

"You mentioned Yugi's name and ran out of there like a madman. People are starting to talk." Bakura's flickered towards Yami's, "Why we're here, well, we just wanted to know what happened today? Why did you do that?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

Seto, Marik, and Bakura were silent as they eyed Yami expectantly. Yami sighed and leaned forward, clasping his hands together and laying them to rest in his lap, "I-I thought I saw Yugi." Yami admitted and immediately hung his head.

He waited and waited but no response came and so he lifted his head up. His friends were looking at him with unreadable expressions on their faces. They probably all thought he was crazy. Surprisingly, Bakura was the first to speak up. "You saw Yugi? You mean to tell me that little runt it back after all this time? Heh, wonder why he decided to show up now."

"You believe me?" Yami blinked, shocked.

"Of course. We know you wouldn't act that way without reason. We don't believe you're crazy, Yami. There is a strong possiblity that Yugi might actually back." Seto said, taking a sip from his beer can.

"Why did he leave anyway?" Marik asked, curious.

"I-I don't know. It was so sudden. All he left was a note and when I called him, all I got was a message. I've tried calling that same number again but the line's been disconnected. I even went to visit his old apartment but it was completely empty as if he never lived there in the first place. It's like he made it a point to completely disappear from my life."

"Well, there must've been a reason for his disappearance. I mean, people don't just get up and leave for no reason?" Marik frowned, "Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"No. Things were going really well actually. Yugi-" Yami bit his lip to stop himself from going on.

"Yugi what?" Seto urged on.

Yami exhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a moment, "The night before Yugi left...he told me he loved me. That was the first time in our two year relationship that he actually said it to me."

Suddenly, Bakura burst into laughter, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Seto. He rubbed his head and snickered, "It took two years for that runt to tell you he loved you? Talk about late!"

"It's not his fault!" Yami said defensively, "He was always shy about it. I mean, I was his first boyfriend and he was anxious. He didn't know what to do or how to say it."

"It didn't bother you at all? Hell, would've bothered me if it took Malik that long to tell me he loved me."

"I wasn't bothered by it. I didn't need to hear it in order for me to get it. I always knew by the way Yugi looked at me. If it was one thing I knew, it was knowing how to read his eyes. They were an open book to me. One look and I would know exactly what he was thinking."

"I guess that's understandable. You two did pretty much grow up together. Took hell of a long time for you two to get together though. I mean, ten years of friends ship and two more of laying in wait for the other was incredibly painful for us. We were all waiting for you two to get together. We all threw a party when you two announced you were dating!" Bakura chuckled.

"We were kids and we didn't know what were doing. Besides, I think waiting made it all the better. Hearing those words from him after all that time, it sounded so much sweeter. And that's why I don't know why he left after that, after all we went through."

"Perhaps he was scared." Seto spoke up finally, causing everything to look to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Yugi is a timid kid, always has been and you were always in the spotlight, Yami. When your career took off and you got busy with all your roles and such, you basically thrusted yourself into a world of chaos and dragged Yugi into it. Maybe he was scared by it all and intimidated. Maybe he thought he was getting in your way."

Yami shook his head, "How could he possibly think that? I loved-no, love him. This," He gestured around him, "All of this, means nothing to me without him. _I _am nothing without him."

"I have to say, cousin. You definetely got it bad for him. But fact of the matter is, Yugi left for a reason, Yami. Maybe you should take a step back and see it from his perspective. In the end, who do you think got hurt the most? You or him?"

Yami looked away, staring off into the distance. Who hurt the most? _I don't know... _He buried his face in his hands, "Does it matter? In the end, we were both left hurting. If Yugi really is back, then I will do everything it takes to get him back. I'm not losing him again."

"What if he had a motive for leaving? If he made the effort to disappear for this long, this well, then perhaps he didn't want to be found. Perhaps, it's best to leave him alone, Yami." Marik said carefully.

"I-I have to at least try."

Seto's brows furrowed in worry as he stared at his distraught cousin. "And if you are not successful?"

Yami shut his eyes tightly and clenched his hands into fists, "If I can't get Yugi back, then I will let him go."

"Can you really do that?"

"I'll let him go. All I want is a proper goodbye."

* * *

><p>Rain poured down on the streets of Domino, as a petite tri-colored haired boy walked through the city, beautiful amethyst eyes wide and filled with wonder as they stared at the blinking lights surrounding him. It had truly been too long since he'd been back.<p>

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked along the sidewalk, his feet sloshing in puddles, soaking his jeans and shoes. But he didn't mind. He liked the rain. He liked the cold.

As he was walking, he noticed a large department store putting up displays in their front window. He stopped and looked at the display, his heart dropping as he glanced into the window. There, in the shop window was a large cardboard cut-out of a mirror image of himself though this man has sharp, crimson eyes, taller in height and bulkier in build. This man, was the only man to ever make his heart flutter.

He read the sign at the bottom of the cut-out, "Yami Sennen, Best Actor of the Year Award Winner for the six year in a row."

A smile graced his boys gentle features, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He pressed his palm against the glass and stared at the cut-out longingly. The fake 'Yami' did not justice to the real Yami. No, the real Yami was beautiful, exotic, and had heart to match. That Yami was the one that mattered to him the most.

His hand slipped from the glass and he shoved his hands back into his pockets again before venturing on. He continued on his path until he came to small apartment just a little outside the main city. The walked up the short flight of stairs to the front lobby and took the elevator up to the third floor.

His heart thundered wildly in his chest, thinking of things to say, explanations, anything. He didn't even know what he was doing here but he felt this was the safest and only place he could really go. The elevators chimed and he stepped out, taking a left and walking to the last apartment located at the end of the wing. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock on the door gentle.

A few moments later, he heard a few clicks and then the door swung open, revealing a snowy-haired boy with doe-like eyes. Dark chocolate eyes widened in shock, a gasp escaping from his lips.

A shy grin formed upon the amethyst eyed boy's lips as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Hi, Ryou."

"Yugi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tashi: Felt a little inspired to write for this one. Hope you enjoy and more answers shall be revealed in time. ;) But be fair warned, there are dangers that lurk ahead. Hehehe.

Please review/follow/favorite! THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH!

* * *

><p>Yugi drummed his fingers against the porcelain cup as he stared at the empty table in front of him. Ryou stared at Yugi from the other end of the table and studied his movements, noticing how careful Yugi seemed to be. He'd known Yugi for long a time and knew he was very shy and often times quick to get flustered but not like this. Then again, he had been missing for seven years and to show up unannounced and so suddenly, well, something must've come up.<p>

Ryou cleared his throat and set his cup of coffee on the table, Yugi following suit. He set his arms on the table, twiddling his fingers anxiously. "What brought you back here, Yugi? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you've been gone for so long...why come back now?"

Yugi sighed, "Business reasons. I won't be here long, I'm here simply because of my job."

"So...this is only temporary then? You're not planning on staying?" The corners of Ryou's lips turned down.

"No."

"How long will you stay?"

"A couple of months. Once it's over, I'll leave again."

"And will we see you again?" Ryou asked, brows furrowed.

"I-I don't know. Most likely not."

"What brought you here? I mean, _here_, as in my apartment? If you're here on business as you say, wouldn't your company or whatever book you a hotel?"

"I declined."

"Why?"

"I can't-"

Ryou held his hand up to stop him, "Before you say you can't tell me, let me just say right here and now that if you want my help, you have to be honest with me, Yugi. You have to tell me _everything_. If not, I can't help you."

Yugi sighed, "I'm not sure if I can exactly tell you _everything_, but I'll tell you what I can." He took a deep breath, "You see, I work at a Kaiba Corp. branch outside of Domino, I have been there for the past three years. They were going to have me stay at Kaiba's hotel but you see, if I did, he'd find me and most likely tell...you know who…"

Ryou stared at Yugi for a long moment before speaking, "Yami. You do not want to stay at Kaiba's hotel because of Yami."

Yugi nodded.

"Why? I don't understand, Yugi. I thought you guys were doing great together. You even told me you loved-"

"Ryou, please." Yugi stopped him, pleading him with his eyes not to go on, "Look, there were things that happened and I-I needed to go away for a while. I-I just don't know what I'd do if I have to see Yami again after all this time. He probably hates me…"

Ryou stood up immediately and walked over to Yugi, gripping onto his wrists, "Are you daft, Mutou?! Yami loved you! Yami _still _loves you! He's been going out of his mind worrying about you. That's all that's on his mind these days. You."

"M-me? Wh-why-"

"Why?! WHY?! Because he's in love with you! He's always been in love with you! It doesn't matter how much time has passed, the fact is, Yami still loves you, Yugi. He really misses you."

"I can't see him, Ryou. Not now."

Yugi stood up from the table and walked over to the window. He saw the giant billboard of Yami's face and clenched his hands into fists.

"Why can't you see him? He wants to see you. Hell, he made quite the scene today when he thought he saw you at his interview-"

"And that's exactly why he can't see me."

"What?" Ryou furrowed his brows in confusion.

"If he sees me...if he tries to get me back, he loses all this," Yugi gestured to the giant sign, "I can't have that. He's worked so hard for it. I don't want to be the reason why his dream comes crashing down."

Ryou's eyes softened. Was this the reason why Yugi left? He was afraid he'd hold Yami back? He shook his head, "Yugi, it's not like that at all. Do you know that the only thing he thinks about, the only thing he talks about...is you? He told Bakura that the only thing in this world that he wants is you. Everything else doesn't matter to him. Just you, Yugi. And even knowing that, you still can't stay?"

"No…"

"Why not?!" Ryou demanded, grabbing Yugi's shoulder and spinning him around to face him, "He loves you! And damn it, he needs you! We all do! We were worried sick over you, Yugi! SIX YEARS you disappeared! No one knew where you were or why you left and you have the nerve to come back after all this time and not at least make the slightest effort to patch things up?!"

"With you guys, I will do everything I can to make it up to you for all this time. With Yami, I can't. It will only ruin him."

"No, it'll make him happy. Don't you want him happy?"

"Of course I do." Yugi gritted his teeth together, holding back the tears that threatened to fall, "That's all I've ever wanted."

"Then talk to him. Or at least have a clean break! Can't you at least give him that?"

Yugi paused. _A clean break? _He never actually broke it off with Yami officially, did he? Not the way he should have, the least he could do for him was call it off for a final time so Yami could move on with his life. "Fine."

"Wh-what?"

"I'll break it off with him. I'll say goodbye...one last time."

Ryou shook his head frantically, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes, "No, Yugi, that's not what I meant. Don't. Fight for him. He loves you, Yugi. He loves you to death. Can't you stay for him? Can't you at least try? You love him, too, don't you?"

"That's exactly why I _can't_ stay. I love him. I love him so much that it hurts whenever I think about him. But we can't be together. We can't even be friends. I can't be a part of his life. I'll only destroy it by doing so."

"What-what do you mean? Yami's life is already falling apart without you."

"It will get a lot worse, trust me. Leaving is the only thing I can do for him to keep that from happening."

"What are you talking about? Yugi, you're not making any sense. Yami loves you, Yugi! Only you!"

Yugi slowly sunk to the floor, hugging himself. His shoulders shook as silent sobs escaped his lips. Ryou kneeled onto the floor and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Yugi, look at me."

"Oh, Ryou…"

"Yugi, talk to me. What's wrong? Why can't you be a part of his life? If you love him and he loves you, what's stopping you?"

Yugi whimpered and threw his arms around Ryou, gripping onto him tightly. Ryou startled a bit but place a hand on Yugi's back, rubbing it gently, "Yugi…"

"I love him, Ryou. God, I love him so much but I can't be with him. It hurts. It's hurt so much."

"Why, Yugi? Why can't you be with him?"

Yugi lifted his head up and clutched onto Ryou's shirt, "If I tell you, you cannot tell this to another soul. Please?"

"But, Bakura-"

"No." Yugi shook his head, "Not even him. No one is supposed to know about this in the first place. It'll destroy Yami if he knew."

Really concerned now, Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand, "Tell me, Yugi. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Just tell me so I can understand you and help you."

Yugi sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes before standing up, nodding, "Okay. I-I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey, Yami...' <em>

_Crimson eyes flickered over to their right and fell upon the boy beside him, 'Yes, my Tenshi?'_

'_There's something I want to tell you,' Yugi twiddled his fingers, avoiding Yami's gaze. 'I-i'ts really important.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Iloveyou.' Yugi mumbled, so fast that Yami was barely able to make out what he said. His heart thundered loudly in chest as he stared at Yugi intently. _

'_What was that?'_

'_N-nothing...'_

_Yami rolled over and pinned Yugi beneath him, gazing deeply into those wide amethyst orbs of his, 'Say it.' _

_Yugi shook his head, a bright pink painting his cheeks._

_Yami leaned down trailed light kisses along Yugi's neck and collarbone, his soft lips travelling up the base of Yugi's neck, making the latter shudder. Yugi whimpered, 'Y-Yami…'_

'_Say it, Yugi. Say it again...' Yami whispered huskily as he gently nibbled on Yugi's ear, elicting a slight squeal from the other. _

'_Y-Yami, I-I-"_

'_Say it...' _

_Yami littered kisses all over Yugi's face, each one carrying every bit of meaning. He treasured Yugi with each individual kiss he placed on his pale, beautiful skin. 'Tell me, Yugi. I want to hear you.'_

'_I-I lo-'_

'_Yes?' Yami propped himself up, hovering his lips just inches away from Yugi's torturing the squirming boy beneath him. 'Say it, Yugi. I want to hear you say it.'_

_Yugi gulped feeling Yami's hot breath ghost over his lips, he stared up into those vast pools of burning rubies and lovingly cupped Yami's face in his hands. 'I love you, Yami...' _

_I love you, Yami…._

Yami's eyes flashed open. His eyes stared at the blank ceiling for a moment before he turned over to his side, his heart feeling ten pounds heavier as he stared at the empty side of the bed. He sighed and shut his eyes for a moment, praying and wishing with all his might before his eyes fluttered open again.

A small smile formed upon his lips as his eyes met a pair sparkling violet eyes. Yami propped himself up on his elbow as he stared at the boy beside him with the wide grin on his face. "Yami?"

Yami didn't respond, just stared.

"Do you miss me?" The the boy asked innocently.

Yami gulped and nodded slowly, his chest aching painfully.

"Do you still love me?"

A tear rolled down his cheek as he nodded again.

"I love you, too. I love you, Yami. I love you."

Yami's eyes widened when the boy started to fade from his sight. He panicked and reached out for him but ended up only grasping air. He sat up quickly in bed, his eyes scanning the dark room for the boy but he was no where to found. Realizing it was only his imagination, he flopped back down onto the bed. He turned his head to the table stand where his home phone was and pressed the PLAY button.

"Hi, you have reached the residence of Yami and Yugi! We are not here right now to answer the phone but please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible!"

"Oh, Aibou, if you say that then people will expect us to actually call back."

Yugi's laughed could be heard through the machine, "But that's what we're _supposed _to do."

"I'll show you what we're supposed to do!"

"Wha-Gah! Yami!"

Rustling sounds could be heard before the noise was cut off by a high pitched _beep_. Yami clutched onto his chest as he reached over to press the PLAY button again, endless tears staining the pillow beneath him as he listened to Yugi's voice over the machine.

Many people asked him Yami he hadn't changed his answering machine message and he'd told them it was because he was too lazy to do it but in reality, it was the only way to hear Yugi's voice. It was sad, and quite pathetic, yes but this is what he had been reduced to since Yugi left. This was all he had left of his precious Aibou, just this and his memories.

He rolled over in his bed and clung to the extra pillow tightly, "Where have you gone, Yugi. I miss you so much…"

* * *

><p>Ryou lingered outside the guest bedroom, his back pressed against the wall. Various thoughts ran through his head as he recalled all that Yugi told him and his reasons for leaving. He hadn't realized all that happened. If he'd known, if Yugi had just said something back then, maybe they could've fixed the problem before it happened.<p>

But he understood why Yugi did what he did. If were in the same situation, he'd do it, too. He sighed and glanced back into the room and watched as Yugi slept, his body curled into a ball beneath the covers. Ryou bit his lip and wiped a tear that managed to escape from the corner of his eye. "I'm so sorry, Yugi...I wish I could help you."

And he did. He sincerely wished he could help his long time friend. But in truth, there was nothing he could do. What could he do? Anything he did would only aggrevate the situation and he did not want that. He'd ask for Bakura's help but he'd already promised Yugi that he wouldn't tell anyone what he just told him. And now he was regretting it. The world needed to know the truth, Yami needed to know the truth of all people.

And he would eventually, that, Ryou was sure of. It was just a matter of when and how. Just then an idea came to mind and he quickly went into his room and shut the door. Yugi never specifically said that he couldn't help nor did he say he couldn't meddle a little to give him and Yami a push in the right direction. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Ryou? You better have a good excuse for calling me-"

"I did. Seto, do you have power over _all _Kaiba Corp. employees. Even the ones in other branches?"

"Well as long as my last name is Kaiba and this is my company, then yes. Yes I do. Why? You want a job? Need me to fire anyone?"

Ryou bit his nails and glanced at the door, "Not exactly…"


	4. Chapter 4

Tashi: Hello! Been a while since I updated, huh? Sorry, about that. Had a case of writer's block. But I'd like to thank Juliet28 for the help and for being a friend here on . I sincerely thank you! :) I also want to thank everyone else who's supposed me thus far and gave this story a chance. I cannot express my thanks enough.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please review/follow/favorite! THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>"As I was saying, we-"<p>

**BAM! **

All eyes snapped towards the double wooden doors of the conference room. Amethyst eyes widened in horror as piercing sapphire met his. Yugi gulped and backed up slowly, stumbling a bit has he did. _Oh, I am so screwed! _

"Mr. Kaiba, sir!" Yugi's boss rose from his seat and walked over to Kaiba was, fuming in the front of the room, eyes focused on Yugi.

"Yugi Mutou, you little bastard!"

"S-Seto!" Yugi squeaked, taking another step backwards as Seto moved forward, pushing Yugi's boss out of the way. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out you were working under my company? Did you really think I wouldn't know you were in _my _building? Really, Mutou, you must take me as a fool!"

"N-no, it's not like that! I-"

"YOU! Are you coming with me." Seto gestured for him to come forward.

Yugi bit his lip and slowly walked towards Seto. A yelp escaped his lips as Seto grabbed onto Yugi's ear and started dragging him out of the conference room."Ow!"

"Oh, shut up and come quietly!"

"Wait, we were in the middle of a presentation-" Yugi's boss tried to intervene but Seto shot him a glare that more or less meant 'interrupt me and I will fire your ass' before dragging poor Yugi away.

Yugi clutched onto the armrests as Seto shoved him into a chair in front of his desk. He then slammed the doors of his office closed and walked over to his desk and sat at the edge of it, his eyes boring into Yugi's, making the latter tremble slightly in fear.

"Yugi Mutou..."

Yugi shifted his gaze downwards and started playing with the hem of his suit, avoiding Seto's scrutinizing stare.

"Where the hell have you been all these years? And why have you come back?" Yugi lifted his head slowly as the softer tone in Seto's voice now.

"I-I had some things to take care of outside of Domino. I-I came back because of business reasons. But I'll leaving in a few months, so-"

"You're not going anywhere."

"Wh-what? But-but-" Yugi sputtered.

"You're not going anywhere, Mutou. You're staying right here."

"But my job-"

"I'll give you a job here as my personal assistant. I'll double your pay and give you an extended vacation time. You will also live with me at the Kaiba mansion. Oh! And won't take no for an answer."

Yugi blinked, astonished as to what was happening. His morning started out so normal with him getting up, thanking Ryou for letting him stay, had a cup of coffee, and made it here to give his presentation on the new Duel Disk system he thought of and now he was suddenly in the clutches of Seto Kaiba, a.k.a Yami's cousin and being offered a job-or rather-being forced to take a job and live with him. Just what the hell was happening?

"S-Seto, I can't-"

"You can't what, Yugi? Where have you been these past six years? I mean, from the looks of it you look even skinner than usual, and those dark circles...what happened to you?" Seto asked, concerned.

True, Yugi did look like he'd crawled his way through Hell. His hair was in disarray and he had dark, heavy bags under his eyes, making him look more or less like a panda, a nickname he had when he was younger, and he did lose a bit of weight over the years. He was so hoping that Seto wouldn't notice.

"Yugi, what is it? You can tell me, you know?"

Yugi said nothing and kept his gaze downwards at his shoes.

Seto sighed, "I won't tell _him_, if that's what you're worrying about."

Yugi snapped his head up and stared at Seto, his eyes wide, many conflicting emotions swirling within them. Seto flinched when he noticed the sparkle Yugi usualy carried in his pure, amethyst eyes was no longer there. They were faded, tired, and broken. Just what the _hell _happened to Yugi Mutou?

"Seto, I appreciate the offer but I can't take it. I don't...I don't belong here anymore."

"How can you say that? We've all missed you. Yami sure as hell misses you. He-he's in no better condition than you, Yugi. As his cousin, I'm scared for him. But I also know you had reasons for leaving, so tell me and I'll try to understand. I'll try to help."

"You can't help, that's the thing. No one can help with this."

Seto's eyes narrowed, "What are you hiding, Yugi? You look like you made a deal with the Devil…"Yugi bit his lip and Seto's eyes narrowed further, "What have you done?"

"Like you said...I made a deal with the Devil. And if I were to break it, Yami will be destroyed and so will I."

* * *

><p>Lights flickered around him followed by the sound of thunder, a supposed storm simulation going on, as gallons of water was poured onto him, creating the effect of rain. His back was turned to the certain brunette woman who was weeping behind him.<p>

"Can't you stay?" She pleaded.

"I can't. I live in a world that is too dangerous for you to be part of. I'm sorry."

"No!" The girl ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Disgust flowed through Yami system but he portayed it more as pain to stay in character. "Stay, please. You don't have to do this alone."

"Our worlds were never supposed to collide. It would've been better if you had just stayed away like I said."

"I can't." The girl slowly turned him around to face her and leaned up a bit, their lips barely touching, "I love you."

Yami shut his eyes tightly, restraining himself from pushing the girl away as she leaned up to kiss him. Just as their lips made contact, the bell sounded and the director called 'cut', ending the scene. Yami breathed out a sigh of relief and pushed Anzu away, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to kiss today?!" Anzu whined at the director.

The director walked over to them and rubbed his tired eyes, "We'll just have to shoot it tomorrow. It's been a long day, Miss Mizaki, so we'll wrap up for today. Anyway, good job and wonderful acting Mr. Sennen! But that's to be expected from an accomplished man like yourself."

Yami bowed and smiled politely, "Thank you. But if not for your amazing directing abilities, I'm afraid this would turn into a flop."

The director chuckled and patted Yami's shoulder, "Ah, as humble as everyone says. Well, good job and rest well. We'll pick up where he left off tomorrow."

Yami nodded and feigned his smile as the director walked off the set. The corners of his lips fell into a frown and he quickly made his way to his dressing room, thanking all the staff people for their hardwork.

"Yami! Yami-kins!"

A high pitched voice called after him, making him cringe but he continued on, ignoring the woman chasing after him. He wasn't in any mood to deal with her today. He was tired. They started shooting at three in the morning and now he just needed some well-deserved sleep.

"Yami! Yami, baby!"

_Oh for the love of God, make this woman shut up!_

He halted his steps, causing the woman to crash into him. She stumbled backwards and quickly composed herself before bouncing in front of him, a wide grin on her face. Yami pinched the brige of his nose and inhaled deeply. "Yes, Ms. Mizaki?"

"I was wondering if you were available tonight? You know, to go over scenes and lines?"

Yami shook his head, "It's been a long day. I'd really much rather sleep at home. Can't you ask your manager to help you run lines or something?"

"I could…" Anzu nodded slowly before a devilish grin formed upon her lips, "But that'd be a little awkward consider the 'bed scene'."

Yami choked on air and started coughing violently, causing the staff around them to panic. Two staff members quickly rushed over to him with a towel and a bottle of water. Yami snatched the water in his hands and took a big gulp, placing the water back into the staff's hands. He muttered a thank you before turning his attention back to Anzu who was still smiling stupidly.

"A _what _scene?" Yami asked, his eyes wide.

"A 'bed scene', sweetie. You know, you, me, a bed, and-"

Yami cupped his hand over her mouth and shook his head, "I know what it is! Why do we have to do one?! It wasn't in the script before!"

"Well, it is now. Supposedly coming up very soon. So, don't you think we should practice a bit and get familiar with each other…" Anzu purred, tip-toeing her slender fingers up Yami's chest.

Yami snapped out of it and shook his head again, "I don't understand. It wasn't there before. When did they change it? _Why _did they change it? I'm going to talk to the scriptwriters for this!"

Yami pushed past Anzu and hurriedly made his way to the writing table where all the scriptwriters were. He snatched up a copy of the script and skimmed through it until he found the scene in quesiton. "Do any of you gentlemen want to tell me why there's a 'bed scene' in the script that wasn't there the first time I looked over it?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Sennen." One of the nodded and bowed respectfully, "You see, Miss Mizaki said she wanted to show a more mature side of herself and thought it would be good to do one. I-is there a problem with it?"

"The writing is brilliant and it does not call for a 'bed scene'. If you think about it, the characters are supposed to be demonstrating a love that is selfless and fragile. Meaning, a 'bed scene' will most likely throw everything off balance. My character is supposed to leave her in the end, right? Then why would he decide to 'bed' her when all he's going to do is leave? I think it ruins the whole romantic ordeal."

The writers pondered over it for a moment but slowly nodded, , murmuring their agreements. Yami sighed and gave the script back to them, "Good. Then, please change it. Thank you."

"Of course, Mr. Sennen! You brought up a good point and we will definitely be taking it into consideration."

"Good. Good day, gentlemen. I'll see you all later."

Yami bowed before leaving to meet Mahad, who was sitting in his car. Yami climbed into the white Bentley and then they were off. He reclined back in his chair and threw his arm over his eyes, releasing a heavy sigh.

Mahad looked over from the driver's side and furrowed his brows in worry, "Yami, is everything alright?"

"No. No, everything's _not _alright. That bitch, Anzu tried to force a 'bed scene' into the plot! Can you believe her? She'll do anything just to have me! I can't stand her!"

"Well, filming will be done with soon. You just have to bear with it for the rest of this week. After that, I'll make sure you never act in the same movie with Anzu again."

"Thank you. There's only so much of that girl I can take!"

Yami crosssed his arms over his chest and huffed, glaring out the window. He was tired, so tired of everything, of everyone. He watched as the shops and blinking lights from restaurants passed by. Soon enough, rain began to pour down on the city and Yami watched as each individual raindrop trickled down the window.

A pair of raindrops caught his attention. He watched as they fell from the corner of the window and rolled down, criss-crossing each other until finally meeting. A warm feeling filled him up but it immediately dissipated when the drop hit a large drop, causing it to break apart and fall as two individual drops. His lips curved downward as thoughts of Yugi invaded his mind again.

The two of them had gone around on a merry-go-round, always playing these games with the other. Both new they what they felt for the other but never acted upon it until one day, Yami couldn't take it anymore and confessed. He was more than happy when Yugi accepted him, agreeing to be his boyfriend a few weeks after some casual dating. They were inseparable from that point on, but six years ago, what Yami thought was a wonderful fantasy, turned into a horrible nightmare. Yugi left and Yami broke.

Like the raindrops that fell, so did they. First, together but in the end, fell apart. Was that really it? Yami wondered. Were they really done for? Was it time to just give up? He hadn't seen Yugi in six years, save for the couple times he hallucinated, and the other day when he _thought _he saw Yugi at the interview. Was it time to really move on with his life and find another?

Yami mentally shook his head. No, he couldn't. He couldn't move on. He _wouldn't_. He'd wait for Yugi, no matter what. Sure, Yami had dated some people but it was nothing serious. They were always casual dates that meant absolutely nothing to him. Maybe they were just a way to keep his mind off Yugi or to distract himself for a while from the heartache. Point being, Yugi was the only one who had claim over his heart, no matter how broke and damaged it was. It was still his. It would _always _be his.

Yami had fallen in love with Yugi the same way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once. It was an exhilirating feeling that he couldn't stop, a feeling he didn't _want _to stop. All he wanted to do was drown himself in it and live in that feeling forever but because of that, this was the price he was having to pay. He'd fallen too deep and now he couldn't get out. He was stuck and the only one who could save him was the very one who left him.

He sighed. _Maybe it is time to give up...maybe I shoulder let him go-_

Yami didn't finish his thought. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he stared out the car, stared at doors of the Kaiba Corp. building, stared at the man who walked out of those doors that moment, and stared at the terrified pair of amethyst eyes that stared back at him. _Yugi…_


	5. Chapter 5

Tashi: Whee! Another update! :D This one will be a little short but rest assured, I think the next one will be a longer one. I'll probably even let you guys in on the big secret Yugi's been hiding all this time. Oh! And I'll probably be updating Animal in Me tonight, too! Lots to look forward to!

Anyway, thank you for the constant love and support and hope you enjoy!

Review/favorite/ follow! THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><em>Panic. <em>

That was the emotion engulfing Yugi's entire being at the moment as he stood in front of the doors of the Kaiba Corp. Building. His pulse rang in his ears and his breathing hitched as he met those all too familiar crimson orbs. _Yami…_

He swallowed thickly, saliva trickling down his now _very _dry throat. His mind was shot and he couldn't move. It was as if he was paralyzed, fear coursing through him at break-neck speed. _Oh, God...what do I do? I need to run. I need to leave. He saw me. Yami saw me…shit…_

"Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes widened as his body reacted on its own accord, _Crap!_

"Yugi!"

That low, tantalizing voice sent shivers down Yugi's spine but he forced himself to _move_. He turned away from him and slowly started to walk away, listening to the footsteps approaching him. And then he snapped. His slow, casual walk turned into a run and then into a desperate sprint.

His feet bounded against the pavement as he ran through the crowd, occasionally bumping into a few people but he didn't care at the moment. He just needed to get the hell away from this place, from the man that was chasing him at the current moment. _Damn you, short legs! Move faster! _

He panted as he took a sharp left, darting into a narrow alleyway. Yes, it probably wasn't the most rational or the smartest choice he ever made but at the current moment when your adrenaline is pumping and you have panic rushing through your system, you don't really think these things. Probably explained why people in horror movies always died off so easily.

Yugi looked behind him again and let out a sigh of relief when he found no one there. But just as he averted his gaze forward again, he knocked onto his back, a shadowy figure standing over him. He cringed and held his arms in front of him defensively, "Please don't hurt me! I don't have any money!"

"Yugi?"

Yugi tensed. Oh, this was much worse than a mugging. He opened his eyes again and gasped when he found himself staring up at the very man he swore to stay away from. He gulped and tried to get up but the man pinned him back down, his eyes narrowed. "Why are you running from me?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"J-just let me go! Let me go!"

"NO!" The man shouted, "I can't do that. Not again. Why are you running from me? Did I do something wrong? Have I wronged you in any way?"

Yugi shook his head frantically, "No! Just let me go! This is wrong! Get off of me!"

"Not until you tell me where you've been all this time. Why did you leave? Why, Yugi?"

"Yami, please!" Yugi pleaded, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. "Don't make me do this!"

Yami's eyes softened as he stared down at his love. Carefully, he got off and pulled Yugi to his feet. He frowned when he noticed that Yugi was looking at everything but him. _Why is he avoiding me? Does he really hate me that much? _"Yugi?" He called out softly.

Yugi bit his lip, drawing a bit of blood.

Instinctively, Yami leaned forward and licked the blood away before pulling back. A dark reddish hue painted Yugi's cheeks as he stared at Yami, eyes wide in shock. "Y-Yami…"

"My Yugi, you've come back…" Yami wrapped his armd around Yugi and pressed him tightly to his body, afraid he was going to disappear again. He couldn't allow that, he _wouldn't _allow that.

"S-stop this!" Yugi pushed Yami away from him and took a step back. When he saw that Yami was about to reach for him again , he shook his head and started retreating backwards, trying hard not to let Yami's defeated expression break him down. "D-don't touch me...and don't come near me…"

"Yugi...what did I do to you? Did I do something wrong? Is that why you left? Did I hurt you in some way? Plesase, tell me. I've missed you so…"

"Y-you didn't do anything. It was me. I chose to leave. I-I couldn't take it anymore and I had to go. Your life doesn't have room for me, Yami. You're famous now and you have better opportunities that lie ahead for you without me dragging you down."

Yami glared and gripped onto Yugi's arm, "Is that what you think? You think you're dragging me down?" His grip tightened causing Yugi to wince in pain, "You were my biggest inspiration! YOU, Yugi, no one else! Without you, I never would have gotten this far. Don't you see? I _need _you."

Yugi tore his hand away, "No, you don't. You're better off without me. So just-"

"Stop telling me what I'm better off with! I know what's best for me! I know what I want. And that's _you_. This whole thing, this dream of mine means nothing without you in it. I need you here with me. I need you by my side."

"Stop...just stop." Yugi pleaded as he turned away and shut his eyes tightly, hoping this whole thing was just a nightmare.

"Why are you hiding from me? Yugi, I still love you. I never stopped. I-I thought about you every day. I kept wondering where you were, if you were safe, if I'd ever see your face again. I never stopped, Yugi. Never."

"You should have. You should've given up on me. You should've let me go!" Yugi whispered.

"No. That won't happen. I'm not letting you go, Yugi. Not now. Not ever. But...do you still love me?"

Yugi stilled. _What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do…_But he said nothing and stood where he was, back facing Yami. He couldn't bear to look into those broken crimson eyes again. He couldn't. This meeting, seeing Yami again, was never supposed to happen. And now it had...he was afraid everything would fall apart.

As Yami stood there, he felt his heart ache, taking Yugi's silence as a rejection. He hung his head low, his damp bangs falling in his face, covering his eyes. A single tear slid down his pale cheek as his hands clenched into fists and his jaw tightened. "I-I will do _everything _and _anything _to make you mine again, Yugi."

"Yami, I-"

"Three months." Yami cut him off, his eyes still downcast, "Give me three months to make you fall in love with me again. I-if I don't succeed, then I'll let you go."

Those words pained Yugi more than he thought. But he did not respond. He glanced back one last time before walking away. _Idiot… you can't make someone fall in love...if they've already fallen. I've already lost, Yami… but if I stay… we'll both lose. _

* * *

><p>Bakura and Ryou were snuggled against each other on the couch when the door swung open, revealing a soaking wet, shivering, and sobbing Yugi. Ryou hopped off the couch and immediately went to Yugi.<p>

Bakura blinked. If this was any other time, he would've been swearing up the walls if someone interrupted his 'alone time' with Ryou but all thoughts went out the window when he saw the little runt that'd been missing for six years standing in the doorway of Ryou's apartment.

"What the fuck?" He stood up from the couch.

Ryou sighed and wrapped a towel around Yugi's shoulder, "Bakura, not now. I'll explain everything later-"

"Oh, no! I want an explanation _now_. Why is the _Runt _here? And why are you so accommodating towards him as if he's been here the whole time?"

"Yugi just got back to town about a couple of days ago. He wanted me to keep this a secret but obviously, the cat's out of the bag. But! We will explain everything another time. Yugi and I need to talk."

Ryou gave Bakura a stern look before leading Yugi away to his room. Bakura shook his head and followed after them. He was left out of the loop long enough. It was time to let him in. No more of this bullshit. Once the three of them were in the room, he slammed the door shut and locked to ensure none of them would escape, namely Yugi who looked scared shitless.

"Yugi, what's wrong? What happened?" Ryou asked calmly.

"Oh, Ryou...h-he...I-I couldn't!" Yugi sobbed into his hands as Ryou patted his back. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he sat himself in the chair in front of them.

"Speak, Runt. Why are you crying like a little girl? And why the hell are you back after being gone for so long?"

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"Shut it, Snowflake. Let the Runt talk."

Yugi lifted his head out of his hands and took a deep breath, wiping the tears off his face, "I-I saw Yami. W-we had a talk. And he-he promised to make me f-fall in love with him again. But i-if he can't within three months time, h-he'll let me go…"

Ryou wrapped an arm around Yugi, "Oh, Yugi…"

"What am I supposed to do, Ryou? I-I've already lost. I love him! I've always been in love with him!"

"Then what's the problem, Runt? If you love Yami, then why are you holding back? Why don't you just pick things back up where you left off?"

"B-because he'll get hurt. He'll get hurt because of me. E-everything he's worked for will come crashing down. I-I can't let that happen."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked irritably, he'd had enough of this, "No more bullshit, Mutou. Start talking. What the fuck do you mean 'everything will come crashing down'?"

Yugi's eyes flickered to Bakura's for a brief second before they fell upon his trembling hands. "I-I made a deal to stay away from Yami. I-if I did, he'd be spared and he'd get to live his dream. But if I stayed, h-he'd be hurt and it'd be all my fault. So I left."

"Someone blackmailed you into this?" Bakura all but growled.

Yugi nodded.

"Ryou, what is going on?" Bakura hissed.

"Something happened six years ago that I think you need to know, if that's alright with you, Yugi?"

"I don't care. Everyhing is ruined anyway. You might as well just tell everyone at this point."

"What about-"

"Except _him. _Yami must never find out about this. I've told you before, Ryou. It'll destroy him. It will destroy _everything_."

"I know, Yugi, I know. Bakura, if I tell you, you must promise me you will not try anything."

"But!" Bakura tried to protest but shut up the instant Ryou gave him the 'shut up and promise me or else you won't get laid' look. "Fine. I bloody promise."

Ryou nodded and leaned forward to whisper into Bakura's ear, Yugi all the while, looking somewhere else. Mixed emotions flashed across Bakura's face; shock, confusion, worry...but most of all fury. His eyes darkened and turned into slits. It was a look that said,

"I'm going to raise Hell…."


	6. Chapter 6

Tashi: Update! So, the moment you've all been waiting for in this chap! Plus a NEW CHARACTER! And I assure you, their role will play significance. And no, I'm not going to have Anzu play the 'bitch' character in this fic. Her appearance will have little to no significance and I may not even include her in the upcoming chapters... anyway, thank you for all the support and love you all have given this story. I cannot express that enough. :)

Also, in response to the anonymous review: I am so sorry about using quotes from John Green. I honestly hadn't done it consciously. Meaning the words sort of just stuck with me that they became a part of me and I ended up using them in this fic, not really realizing I was using someone else's work. So, again, I apologize for that. I will go back and give full credit for those lines.

Please review/follow/favorite! THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Bakura stormed out of the room, his hands balled into fists and his jaw set firmly as he ignored the numerous protests spewing from his significant other and Yugi's mouths. He growled and yanked his hand back when Yugi made a grab for him.<p>

"Bakura, wait! Stop, please!" Yugi pleaded.

"No. I'm not taking this sitting down. Fuck that!"

"'Kura, you promised!" Ryou cried, "You said you wouldn't do anything!"

"Well, you know how well I keep promises! You can't expect me to just sit around on my ass and do nothing! No, I'm going to strangle that son of a bitch!"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into! He'll ruin you, too! Don't get yourself involved in this."

Bakura whirrled around and glared at the two men in front of him. "So what then? You expect me to just do nothing?! That bloody bastard deserves what I got in store for him. And believe me, he's going to wish he hadn't fucked with us!"

"Bakura, just listen! Please! You can't win against him. Don't you think I've tried? Don't you think I tried to find a way out of this? I have done _everything_. But he's untouchable! He's too powerful…" Yugi hung his head low.

Bakura sighed and calmed down a bit as he leaned against the front door, his hand still clenched tightly around the knob. "I can't just sit back and watch you suffer, Yugi nor can I watch Yami suffer. This has gone on for far too long. Something needs to be done."

"I agree." Ryou chimed in.

Yugi shoot him a look of disbelief, "No! You both are not to do anything. You'll just get yourselves in trouble. And you'll only make things worse. Look, Yami's career isn't the only thing at stake here. If we make the wrong move, if I break our deal, he'll take everything away from Yami. _Everything_. He's already done it to me…"

"What do you mean?" Bakura arched a brow.

"You wonder why my entire family skipped out of Domino? It's because of _him_. Because of him the Game Shop foreclosed, my grandpa's health declined due to distress and he ended up in the hospital for a year. He passed away because someone injected air into his IV tubes, clogged up his vascular system and he ended up dying. I-I know it was _him_ but he managed to cover it up, he made it seem like an accident. Anyway, my mother lost her job and my father got into an 'accident' just a few months after. He can pull strings like nothing and cause all this to happen just to get what he wants. He's not someone you can smack around and expect him to let up. He's ruined me, Bakura. If I show my face around Yami again, if I let him in again, he'll ruin Yami the same way and you and Ryou as well."

Bakura's hand went limp and his head fell back against the door as he slowly slid down to the floor, his arm propped up on a bended knee. He gritted his teeth together and suppressed the growl rising in his throat before meeting Yugi's gaze, "Mark my words, Mutou. Someday, somehow, we are going to take that sick son of a bitch down and we are going to make him pay for everything he's done to you and Yami. I swear it."

Yugi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Ryou bit his lip and kneeled down beside Bakura, "I know how you feel. I want to help, too but Yugi is right. Violence isn't the way. We need to play it smart. We need to break him down somehow first and then we'll strike."

Bakura nodded, "Have you told anyone else yet?"

"No, you, Seto, and Ryou are the only three that know about this." Yugi heaved a heavy sigh, "Though, I feel like I might as well just tell everyone at this point. This 'secret' has gone far too out of hand. But...I really want to keep this from Yami, if you don't mind…"

"No, I understand that part. But how will you avoid him? I mean, he'll come looking for you, you know that. You won't be able to hide from him forever."

"And that's why I need your help. You need to keep him away from me or at least keep him off my trail. And if we do meet, it must be done in private. Somewhere _he _can't see or get to."

"Listen, I still think you should talk to him. Yami deserves that much, don't you think? After all, you did sort of just skip out on him without warning."

"I didn't have the courage to talk to him face to face and you know that even if I had, Yami wouldn't have let me go. He would've done everything to make sure I stayed even if that meant putting himself at risk. But I can't take that chance, Bakura. I don't want anything bad to happen to Yami. He's been do good to me. I don't want him to get hurt."

Bakura sighed, "I know, I know. Well, first thing's first I guess. We need to let the others in on this so we're all on the same page. Not exactly sure how the others will take it but I don't think it's going to go very well."

Yugi nodded, "I know but we have to make them understand. I-I really don't want any of you to get hurt because of me though." He hung his head low, his bangs falling into his face, covering his eyes. "If something happened to any of you, I'd never forgive myself."

"Hey!" Bakura stood up and gripped onto Yugi's shoulder tightly, "We're your friends. We're not going to let you go through his alone. From what you've told me, you've been alone for far too damn long. You're not fighting this fight by yourself. Screw that!"

"But what if something happens? What about Ryou? What about-"

Bakura growled and cupped his hand over Yugi's mouth, silencing him. His eyes darkened as he glared at him, "You worry too much, Runt. We're doing this and there's nothing you can say or do to change that. I know the risks. You don't have to give me a bloody lecture. Look, you know I'm not the mushy type but believe me when I say this. You and Yami were meant to be and you _will _be. That much was clear since the day you both met, and you know it. And I care about Yami, alright? I hate seeing that bloody bastard so depressed all the time. It takes the fun out of drinking with him. So, I'm going to do everything I can to change that. So, either you let us help, or I'll force you to let us help."

Yugi bit his lip and gave a slight nod, "Alright. But if something goes wrong, if any of you get hurt, I'll-"

"Yugi, we're doing this." Ryou interrupted him, "You're not running away again. Now then, Bakura, call up the others. We have much to discuss."

Bakura smirked and whipped out his phone, deciding on calling his partner in crime first; Marik.

* * *

><p>A deep scowl was plastered upon Yami's face as he paced back and forth in his manager's office. Mahad was silent as he stared up at his friend and client, watching as he muttered to himself.<p>

Yami huffed and stopped for a moment before snapping his head towards Mahad, "Mahad, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it, Yami?"

"I need you to fetch someone for me."

"Someone?" Maahad raised a brow, "Who?"

"Yugi. I need to speak with him again. I need to know why he left...I need to…" Yami sighed and collapsed onto the couch, "I need to see him."

"Yami, I don't think-"

"You don't think it's a good idea, do you? I know Pegasus wouldn't be too thrilled about me seeing Yugi but I can't help it. I-I love him. You know that, don't you?"

"Yami, I-"

"I want to know why he left like that, where he's been all this time, why he look so frail now...I _need _to know. All these questions are eating me up inside. Did I do something wrong? Was it something I did that caused Yugi to run and hide from me? Is he ill? Did he truly leave because he thought he was a burden to me?"

"I-"

"I've been worried sick over him since he left. Can't he see that? And today...he looked so broken, so confused. I've never seen such an expression on his face before. I know he still cares for me, I could see it in his eyes. But why does he resist me? Does he hate me? Have I upset him?"

Mahad sighed and walked over to Yami before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Yami, breathe. Just breathe."

Yami paused his rambling and nodded before taking in a deep breath. His eyes then flickered up to Mahad's, pleading him. "I-I know this is probably not the smartest thing to do...but haven't you ever been in love before, Mahad? Haven't you ever felt the need to be with someone regardless of the circumstances? I-I want to be with Yugi. I don't care if it will end my career. I just want, no, _need _him. Haven't you ever felt this way before?"

Mahad's heart ached as he stared into those desperate orbs of passionate crimson. It was like staring into the eyes of a small child, pleading for candy or their favorite toy. Yami had always been so stoic since Yugi went away but now, he was back to how it was six years ago, mildly childish and vulnerable. He caved. "Okay, Yami. I'll fetch Yugi tonight but you must meet him in secret, do you understand? No one must see you?" _Or there will be dire consequences to pay and I'd rather not see that. _

"I understand. Though, I don't care if anyone sees us."

"Just promise me you will be careful. Stay out of the public eye. Make sure no one knows about this, understood?"

Yami noticed the fear and seriousness in Mahad's tone and nodded slowly, unsure as why his manager was behaving this way.

Mahad moved away and went to lean against the window overlooking the city below. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. _You have so much for to lose if this goes wrong, Yami...so much more than you think. _

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa! Now wait jus' one fuckin' minute, hea!" Joey held his hands in front of him as Yugi finished explaining things to the group. "You mean to tell us that you left us all dat time because of that asshole?!"<p>

"Yes. I had no choice…if I refused he would've destroyed Yami. And I don't mean just his career. He would've destroyed his life."

"But look what happened to you, Yuge! You lost your gramps, your mom lost her job, and your dad got into a car accident. I don't know 'bout you, but I'mma take this son of a bitch down. Power or not! He ain't messin' with you again."

"Joey, please, calm down." Ryou tried to settle their feisty little friend.

"Oh, put a cork in it, Ryou! Don't tell me you're not as pissed as I am right now! He made Yuge's life a livin' hell and that shit don't fly wit' me."

"I agree. I don't like what he's done to you, Yugi. Are you sure you don't want me and Bakura to go down there and have chat with that bastard...with knives? Bakura is quite skilled with knives." Marik smirked evilly.

"No, no, NO! No one is talking to _him_, alright?" Yugi shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll only make the situation worse. We can't take _him _down by physical violence nor can we just burst into that office and call him out on everything he's done. I told Seto, Ryou, and Bakura this. We need to play it smart here."

"And I agree." Seto nodded, "That man has a lot more power than you think. Even I would have trouble dealing with that son of a bitch. He's got people, money, and power, lots of it. It'll be hard to take him down so soon. However, if we can find evidence to prove that he did all those things, then we might stand a chance. But it's slim. We'd also need to do this discreetly. Knowing _him_ he has eyes all over this damn city."

"So, everyone knows not to 'talk' nor kill him, right? It will only cause more problems to occur and I can't afford to let that to happen. If we make the wrong move, not only Yami will suffer, but all of us as well." Yugi said seriously, "We've seen what he's done to my family. I'd hate to see it happen to any of you."

"Don't worry, Yugi. We can take care of ourselves. And we'll be there to help you, too. Though, it would have been nice to know that you were back into town sooner and without all this drama." Malik winked.

Yugi blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that."

"So, until this is all sorted out, Yugi, you will be working for me as my personal assistant as we agreed. This way we'll be able to work side by side without your stupid boss getting in the way. Once this is all over, if you want, I can offer you a job working at the main Kaiba Corp. office." Seto shrugged.

"Thanks, Kaiba."

"It's the least I can do after everything you've been through. Now then, I think we should-"

Seto was cut off when Ryou's phone rang. Ryou quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned when he saw the caller ID. Yugi tilted his head curiously, "Who is it, Ryou?"

"It's Mahad, Yami's manager." Ryou muttered before hitting the CALL button, "Hello?"

"..."

"Oh, is that so? Uh...yeah, I know where he is…"

"..."

"Are you sure that's the smartest thing to-"

"..."

"Yes, yes I am aware of that." Ryou glanced at Yugi for a brief moment as everyone leaned towards him, trying to listen to what Mahad was saying. "I-I'll let him know…"

Ryou hung up the phone with a heavy sigh before he lifted his gaze towards Yugi. "According to Mahad, Yami wants to see you tonight…"

"Ryou, I can't…"

"Mahad said he's coming to pick you up at seven tonight. He didn't give you much of an option. It sounds like it might be important, Yugi."

Yugi turned away and shook his head, "I know what this is about and I know why Yami wants to see me. He wants answers. He wants to know why I left. He wants me to let him in again. I know him, Ryou. Even after all this time, I still know him. But I can't let him get close to me again. Not until all this stuff blows over"

"I still say it would blow by faster if we just paid the bastard a little visit." Marik muttered, Bakura nodding his head in agreement.

"Look, you all know why I can't meet with Yami. Not right now." Yugi bit the insides of his cheeks, "I-I need some time to myself…"

He grabbed his jacket off the coffee table and headed for the door. However, just as he reached for the knob, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and met the warm, honey-brown eyes of Joey. "Joey-"

"Listen, Yuge. You ain't alone in dis so don't think ya have ta hide away from us to protect us. We're hea for ya, Yuge. Like always."

"I know. Thanks. I-I just need to step out for a bit. If Mahad comes by, tell him I'm going to have to take a raincheck. I can't see Yami yet. I need time to gather myself together first."

"We understand, Yuge. Take your time."

Yugi nodded and walked out the door, a slight smile on his face. _I really did miss these guys…_

….

As Yugi walked around the city, he noticed that a lot of things had changed; himself included. A sense of nostalgia flooded his mind as he walked through the busy, bustling streets of Domino. He remembered all the duel tournaments he used to play with Yami in this very city. It was safe to say that they were very evenly matched for a long time until one day, Yugi surpassed Yami in the Duelist Championships; earning him the title of 'King of Games'.

However, that memory seemed so far away now. He wasn't a child anymore. And he was no where near the Yugi Mutou he used to be. That shy, pathetic kid that always took shit from people. Sure, he was still more on the passive-aggressive side but he stood up for himself and had the courage to fight for what's ring. Though, in his current situation now, it wasn't the best thing to do. Not when that 'courage' costed him his life and family.

That sparkle of innocence he once carried in his large amethyst eyes had dulled significantly over the years. Those glimmering gems that once drew people in had faded into dark violet pools of despair. His rounded, chubby cheeks had narrowed some and lost their baby fat, making his face look slightly more slender and hollow. His star-shaped, tri-colored hair now had a couple of gray streaks that, hardly noticeable but still there. Life had really taken a toll on Yugi Mutou, leaving behind this broken and defeated man.

His heavy feet carried him over to a bar somewhere in the middle of Domino City. It seemed harmless enough and right now Yugi was up for just about anything to keep his mind off of a certain someone. That certain someone who plagued his thoughts every minute and every hour of the God damned day. He just wanted to forget and _live _for once.

He sat at the counter and waved over the bartender, who nodded in return. "What can I get for you, sir?"

"Anything to drown my sorrows in?" Yugi joked.

The bartender snorted and gave a brief chuckle, "Wow, like I haven't heard that before. I'll fix you up with something nice."

"Thanks."

Yugi turned in the stool and glanced over the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor. At one point, he might've been in there having the time of his life with his friends but that wasn't the case now. He hadn't the time nor energy for it.

"One Smirnoff Raspberry Vodka Cooler for you, Sir. Happy drinking."

Yugi smiled and gave him a slight nod before downing the shot of vodka. He grimaced at the burning sensation trickling down his throat but shrugged his off. If this would help him forget for the time being then hell, he'd deal with it. He placed the shot glass back on the counter and waved the bartender over for another.

It was about three shots later that Yugi was beginning to feel the affects of the alcohol. His head spun and his mind was hazy but he wasn't all that drunk, yet. Not completely. His mind was still clear for the most part though everything around him seemed more echoey and his thoughts came to him more or less incoherent.

Not wanting to push his limits, he called the bartender over for the check. The man grinned and shook his head, "No need to worry, sir. Your bill's been paid for."

Yugi furrowed his brows in confusion. _Huh? Someone paid…_? He shook his head before attempting to wave the bartender over. However, he froze when someone took a seat next to him, a very familiar cologne invading his senses. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Oh, he _knew _that scent. He knew it anywhere. A sense of fear spiked in his system as his body went rigid.

"Well, well, never thought I'd see the day that Little Yugi Mutou turned into a drinker. I have to say, I quite shocked." A low, baritone voice came from beside him, sending shivers down his spine.

How often in his childhood days had he heard that voice? That same voice that teased him, taunted him, demeaned him… He knew that voice. The man chuckled. Oh! He knew that chuckle. That same chuckle that he used to hear just before his lunch got stolen. _Son of a bitch…_ Yugi hissed in his mind but made no move to glance at the familiar stranger.

"Are you ignoring me, Mutou? Such a shame. I was hoping I'd get to talk to you. After all, it has been seven years. Didn't you miss me?"

Yugi shut his eyes tightly and inhaled sharply before turned his head towards the man. Slowly, his eyes opened, his vision a bit blurry from all the alcohol but his mind was clear enough for him to process just who was sitting beside him now.

The man's lips curved up into a devilish grin. Yugi gulped. "A-Atem…"

"Hello, Little Yugi."

* * *

><p>"Starting next week, you'll working on a new movie with Director Keith and will be co-staring with actress Mai Valentine. She will be playing your sister who-"<p>

Pegasus' words were drowned out in Yami ears as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the chair, his eyes darting to the clock resting on Pegasus' desk every fifteen seconds. He needed to get out of there. It was already 6:50 PM and he needed to meet with Yugi. But his damn boss kept rambling on and on about a project he really didn't care for.

Pegasus' eyes narrowed as he finally noticed Yami's behavior; impatient and anxious. He knew there was something up and stopped his talking all together, silently observing Yami who hadn't realized he'd stopped talking. After a moment, Pegasus finally released a sigh, "Is something troubling you, Yami-boy?"

Yami snapped his head towards Pegsaus, blinking in confusion before recomposing himself. "Uh...no. Nothing is bothering me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I just made plans to meet with someone around seven…."

Pegasus drummed his fingers against his deks for a moment before pulling out a file from his desk drawer. He glanced at Yami before flashing an innocent smile, "Tell me, Yami-boy, this doesn't have to deal with a certain other male, does it?"

Yami looked stunned for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Pegasus laid the file on the table containing pictures of him and Yugi tonight this afternoon. Yami's heart ceased and he began to panic inside, though he'd never show it.

"Care to explain what this is?"

Pegasus pushed two photos forward, one with Yami hugging Yugi and one that if taken out of context, looked like he was kissing Yugi. Yami gulped and slowly lifted his gaze to meet Pegasus' dark expression. "I-I…"

"How many times have I told you that you can't afford to face distractions like this? You are a celebrity, Yami-boy. The fans looks to you as a role-model. How do you think they'll react when hey find out their favorite celebrity and hero is gay?"

"I-I know. But I-I can't stay away from him. I can't just let Yugi slip away like I did last time. I love him, Pegasus! And I will fight for him no matter what!"

Yami met Pegasus' glare head on before abruptly standing up and turning to walk away. He didn't want to get another lecture about this again. He just wanted to see Yugi. Was that so wrong?

Pegasus sighed dramatically, "You know, Yami-boy, I tried to protect you. I really did. But you are just too stubborn sometimes to see the error in your ways."

Yami froze, his hand stopped half-way towards the door.

"This world is a cruel place, Yami-boy. People get hurt from making rash decisions. And I'd hate for you to get hurt just as much as I'm sure you'll hate for little Yugi-boy to get hurt."

Yami clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth together. What was Pegasus implying?

"I've done everything in my power to lift you up into the well-praised actor that you are now. And how do you repay me? By sneaking around and going against my orders? Well, I cannot allow such things to happen any longer."

"What are you saying, Pegasus?" Yami hissed.

Pegasus smirked, "Tell me, Yami-boy...why do you think Yugi-boy left in the first place?"

Yami eyes shot wide open as realization dawned on him. His hands went limp at his sides and a single gasp escaped from his lips as he slowly dropped onto his knees. _Pegasus? _"Wh-what are you talking about? Are you meaning to tell me that _you're _the reason Yugi left me?"

"You catch on quite fast, Yami-boy. Took you all of six years."

Yami growled and stood up, storming back to Pegasus' desk. He lashed out and gripped onto Pegasus' collar, yanking him towards him. "What the fuck did you do?"

Pegasus merely grinned as Yami's vivid crimson eyes danced with a slight bit of insanity and rage. "I simply told him that if he ever set foot near you again, I'd destroy him. And I think I rather succeeded. Have you asked Yugi-boy how his family is doing? His grandpa?"

Yami clenched his jaw, his rage growing by the second. His other hand balled into a tight fists, inching to lay a good one on Pegasus' face. "_What did you do?_" His voice reflected his barely contained anger.

"What are you going to do, Yami-boy? Hit me? Go right ahead! It's not going to change anything. But maybe this will?"

"What?"

"You stay away from him and I keep out of his life. The same deal I made with him. He stays out of your life, I don't mess with you."

Yami shoved Pegasus roughly back into his chair and stepped away, his body trembling with rage. "Well, how about this? I _quit_!"

Pegasus chuckled, "Oh, Yami-boy. You're so naive. You htink you can just run away from this? Run away from me? I hate to burst your bubble. But your contract states that I get to do as I please with you for seven years. You still have one more to go."

"O-one year...and who's to say you won't interfere once the contract is over?"

Pegasus lifted his hand up in defense, "No, no. I am a man of my word. After the year is done, you can go back to your ordinary life. I'll release you from your contract. No strings attached."

Yami twitched. He didn't believe this bastard. He caused so much pain and suffering that he couldn't be trusted.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Yami-boy?" Pegasus entwined his fingers together and laid his hands on his desk before leaning forward, his eyes glinting dangerously, "Until your contract is up…._I own you._"


	7. Chapter 7

Tashi: Felt like updating today but this will be a short chapter. I think I'm getting sick. Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please don't hunt down and kill Pegasus...not yet anyway. ;)

Thank you so much for your support!

Please review/follow/favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Simply this storyline.

* * *

><p>"<em>I own you…"<em>

Those words sent shivers down Yami's spine as his stomach knotted and his chest constricted painfully. His entire being seemed to tremble in Pegasus' presence. Not in fear but in rage. He wanted to tear that smug grin off the man's lips, break his face in, and destroy him just like how he destroyed him and Yugi.

Crimson eyes narrowed as they focused in on Pegasus, "What do you mean you 'own me'? Last I checked, I wasn't some kind of object to possess. Besides, I have enough money to pay for lawyer to terminate the contract. You think you're the only one with power?"

Pegasus chuckles, his shoulders shaking up and down as amusement flickered in his eyes, "What you fail to understand once again is that I _am _the only one who has power in this game. The day you signed that contract to work under my company was the day you signed your life over to me and now you are _mine_. Sure, you can attempt to break the contract and even if you do, well, I cannot guarantee it won't come without a consequence; a _dire _consequence, that is."

"What can you do to me? You've taken all that I have! You took Yugi away from me; what else is there? My fame? Go right ahead. I don't care!"

"No, I haven't taken Yugi-boy away from you, yet. I simply made him disappear. However, if you cross me and go against anything I have to say then I have no choice but to take extreme measures. And it'd be such shame if something were to happen to little Yugi-boy, wouldn't it?"

Yami growled and swiped his hand across Pegasus' desk, knocking everything off the table. Glass picture frames shattered as they fell to the floor, papers flew up and scattered all around them. "You listen to me, you sick son of bitch! You touch a single strand of hair on top Yugi's head, I'll fucking kill you. If you so much as _breathe _on him, I'll end you. I'll destroy you with my bare hands."

"Are you threatening me, Yami-boy?" Pegasus shook his head, clicking his tongue without looking the slightest bit shaken, "Not a very smart thing to do. You see, each time you disobey me, something happens to your little Yugi-boy. Each time you defey me, it brings me closer and closer to ending him. And well, I'd hate for someone so precious and innocent to lose their life."

"Bastard!" Yami hissed.

"Call me all the names you want, Yami-boy. But it changes nothing. Now, I can't be the bad guy all the time. So, here's the deal, I give you one day to with the boy and after that, you call it off and never step foot near him again, understand? If I find you breaking this deal, well, you know what will happen to your little lover."

"Why should I even trust you? How do I know you're not just going to go back against your word?"

Pegasus smirked and leaned down to pick up a piece of paper that fell on the ground. He placed the paper on the table and pushed it towards Yami. "This is the same contract I gave to little Yugi-boy. Sign it and I garauntee that as long as you follow my terms, _I _will not harm Yugi Mutou."

Yami stared at the contract on the table and clenched his jaw tightly. Should he do this? Was this worth it? Would Pegasus really keep his word?

"Time's ticking away, Yami-boy. Sign it or Yugi-boy may get into a little accident…"

Yami glared at him and snatched the pen away before signing his name at the bottom with the red ink pen, the ink bleeding onto the paper as he signed his soul away. Pegasus took the paper away and stored it away inside his desk before turning his attention back to Yami. "Now then, like I said, you have one day with him. It can be any day. After that though, you both are done."

"F-fine…"

Pegasus sighed, "I really don't want to be the bad guy here, Yami-boy but you leave me no choice. You have duties to uphold here in my company and I can't just let my favorite little puppet-I mean, celebrity walk out on me, can I?"

Yami slammed the pen onto the table and lifted his fiery crimson orbs back up to Pegasus, "Go to hell." He spat before walking away.

"Hm, I'll see you there."

* * *

><p>"A-Atem! Wh-what are you doing here?" Yugi stuttered and mentally smacked himself. They weren't in high school anymore. He shouldn't be afraid of his ex-bully. He was stronger than that now but Atem's mere presence left him in shock.<p>

"I always come to this club. I play here."

"P-play?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I'm a singer. Just got back from a tour actually."

"Wh-when did this happen?"

"A few years ago. I'm still up and coming. I'm no where near as famous and rich as that pretty boy of yours but eh, it pays the bills and absorbs enough attention." Atem shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

"Pretty boy?" Yugi looked away and muttered to himself.

"Yami Sennen. Aren't you with that pretty boy?"

Yugi bit his lip and stared down at his empty shot glass. Atem took notice of this and arched a brow, "Don't tell me you guys had a fall out?"

"S-something like that…"

Yugi startled when Atem let out a deep chuckle, his laugh ringing in Yugi's ears, sending more shivers down his spine. "What's so funny?" Yugi demanded, trying to sound tough.

"Nah, I just always thought you and him were inseperable. God knows how tight that bastard had you wrapped around his little finger. What happened? Don't tell me he broke up with you?"

"The exact opposite actually." Yugi shook his head, unsure why he was spilling his guts to his former bully. Maybe it was the alcohol?

"_You _broke up with _him_? Hah, would've loved to see that! Who would've thought that the shy and timid little Yugi Mutou would have the guts to break up with THE Yami Sennen."

"It's not like a had a choice!" Yugi shot back and instantly regretted it. He shrunk back in his seat and slumped his shoulders.

Atem sighed and placed his glass down, "Hey, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to upset you. Guess I just don't know how to talk to you without teasing you."

"What?"

"You make me nervous." Atem said casually as he lifted his glass up again for another sip.

Yugi blinked. And blinked. Did Atem just say that he...made him nervous? _What? _Atem caught sight of Yugi's expression and snorted, "No need to look so surprised, shortstack. I'm just stating the truth."

"Why are you talking to me anyway?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"Why not?" Atem challenged, "You were looked lonely and I haven't seen you in seven years so-"

"Wait, seven?" Yugi furrowed his brows, "I've only been gone from Domino for six."

"You left Domino?"

Yugi nodded. "Wait how did you get seven years? You tormented me for four years in high school and-"

"Three. I tormented you for _three _years. I dropped out Senior year. But I guess you were too wound up in Pretty Boy to notice, huh?"

Yugi looked away, suddenly feeling guilty, though he didn't exactly know why. "S-sorry…"

"Nah, it's fine. What did I expect? Why would you spare a second glance at me when you had freakin' Yami Sennen right by your side?"

Yugi giggled causing Atem to arch a brow in his direction, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you almost sound jealous."

"I was."

Yugi shut up. He tried to meet Atem's gaze but the latter's was focused on his glass. Did Yugi hear that right? Did THE Atem King say he was _jealous_? "Wh-what did you say?"

"I was jealous. Why else would I torment you through those three years of high school?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to tell me that all that torment, all those days taking my lunch, stealing my homework, and taking my money was because you were _jealous_?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Isn't that obvious?" Atem smirked.

"What are you talking about? You made my life a living hell!"

"Yeah. It was the only way to get your attention half the time. Other than that, you were always so focused on Pretty Boy that you never took a second glance at me. I always seemed to fade into the background." Sadness flickered in those wine red eyes of his but it was gone just as quickly as it showed.

"Well, how about a simple 'Hi, Yugi', or 'how was your day'? Instead of tormenting me?"

"I tried. Didn't know what else to do. But hey, even if I did steal your lunch, you always got someone better in your locker."

Yugi smiled thoughtfully, "Yeah...Yami used to buy nice lunches for me."

Atem frowned for a moment before downing the rest of his drink, "Yeah...Yami…"

"So, is this your way of apologizing to me?"

"I guess you could say that. But I really didn't mean to scar you for life. I just wanted you to notice me is all."

"Why?" Yugi blinked up at him innocently.

Atem set the glass down and turned towards Yugi with a slight grin on his face, "I guess I had a pretty big crush on you back then."

Yugi's eyes widened and all breathing ceased. Atem cleared his throat and stood from his seat. "Take care, Shortstack. See you around." He winked and turned to leave.

Yugi sat on the stool for a few moment, trying to process what he had just said. Atem..._what? _Finally snapping out of his daze, he quickly hurried off the stool, swaying slightly with the alcohol, and ran to catch up with Atem.

He ran out the doors and looked left and right and finally caught sight of him getting onto his motorcycle. Yugi didn't exactly know what he was doing but he ran over to him, panting, stopping him from leaving. "What's up now?" Atem swung his leg over his bike, holding the helmet in his hands.

"I-I just...did you really mean what you said back there?" Yugi gulped.

"What? You mean me having a crush on you in high school?"

Yugi blushed. Atem smirked, "Yeah. I did."

"I-I didn't...I mean...uh…"

"Hey, don't get so worked up over this. Don't worry about it so much, Sweetheart. You'll give yourself unnecessary stress. Besides, it was in the past."

"But-but-"

"Seriously, relax, Mutou. Or else you'll blow a gasket. It's fine. Besdies," Atem put on his helmet, "I'm over it." He winked and then started his engine, taking off down the street.

Yugi stood at the side of the road for a moment, his mind still buzzing with alcohol. He stared at the spot where Atem once was and blinked...and blinked… _WHAT THE HELL?! _


	8. Chapter 8

Tashi: UPDATE! :D Sorry for the long wait, guys, college just started up again. So updates will be slow, most likely... anyway, I have some exciting news! So, this is the first time I'm doing this but myself, Yumi, my bestie, and Juliet28 will be working on a collab story! Not sure when we'll have it up but at least it's something to look forward to! Hopefully it works out.

Getting back to the story, I hope you all enjoy! :) Thank you for your constant support and please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own Breathe Again by Sara Bareilles. This is the first time I'm using a song in a fic this way so I hope it's okay...I'll probably be doing it again in later chapters. It's just something new I wanted to try. Well, without further ado! Here is chapter...er...8 of Lights, Camera, Action!

* * *

><p>Rain poured down from the cloudy night sky, drenching the small city of Domino below. The streets were empty, save for the few pedestrians running for shelter in nearby buildings. It was little past two in the morning now and everything had quieted down some. Light still flashed from 24 hour clubs and stores, illuminating the streets with a gentle glow.<p>

Walking along these streets was a very broken and defeated Yami Sennen. His head hung low, shoulder slumped, and eyes vacant as they stared at his slow-moving feet. His hair fell some with the weight of the water, his golden bangs sticking to his face, which he hadn't bothered fixing. His clothes; a simple black button down and jeans were soaked through his water, and his leather boots waterlogged, ruined.

No doubt if anyone were to see him in his current state, they'd stare at him, eyes wide in disbelief before shaking their heads and moving on. '_Is that Yami Sennen?' _They'd think, '_No, that can't be. This man is nothing like the on the magazine covers.' _or '_Impossible. Yami Sennen is perfect. No way would he stoop so low.' _

Yami smirked bitterly to himself. If only those fools knew. _This _was the real him. What they saw on the big screen, on their TVs, their posters, the bilboards-that was a lie. It was naught but an illusion to conceal the truth, the Yami that he wasn't allowed to show so long as he was in the spotlight.

No, this was him. Or at least a part of him. He wasn't exactly sure _what _or _who _he was anymore. Everything made sense to him finally but at the same time did not. His world was corrupted, twisted, and vile...and he'd brought Yugi into it. He'd allowed the poor boy to suffer alone. Had he known this was the path that he'd end up travelling on, he never would have taken it. He would've chosen differently, chosen the path that would have allowed him to be _free_, not some chess pawn, or a measly puppet under the unbreakable control of Pegasus.

_Pegasus…_ Yami's hand curled up into fists, knuckles turning white as he recalled on their conversation earlier.

_Pegasus smirked, 'Tell me, Yami-boy...why do you think Yugi-boy left in the first place?'_

_Yami eyes shot wide open as realization dawned on him. His hands went limp at his sides and a single gasp escaped from his lips as he slowly dropped onto his knees. Pegasus? 'Wh-what are you talking about? Are you meaning to tell me that you're the reason Yugi left me?'_

'_You catch on quite fast, Yami-boy. Took you all of six years.'_

_Six years? _Yami clenched his jaw. _I let Yugi suffer alone for six years? If I'd known what Pegasus has done…_ He shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself together. Still, he couldn't ignore the guilt, the agony, the hurt from the fact that Yugi had lost everything because of him. All this time he believed his suffering was greater than that of everyone else's; he hadn't even considered how Yugi must've suffered.

_I am despicable… _He had no right to feel sorry for himself. Yugi left because Pegasus forced him and threatened his life and family. Yami could only imagine the loneliness Yugi was going through right now. _How could I be so stupid? How….how did I let this happen to Yugi? I was meant to protect him… _

Yami stopped walking for a moment, standing in the light of the dimly lit streetlamp. Beads of water rolled off the tips of his hair as he stood there, uncaring of the fact that he was getting completely drenched in rain. He inhaled sharply, his lung burning has he did so. eliciting a strangled gasp from his throat. A crystal-like teal rolled down his cheek and he furiously wiped it away. _Why am I crying? Stupid, you don't deserve to cry! You don't deserve to feel sorry for yourself any longer! _

And yet, he cried-slightly. His shoulders shook slightly with every muffled sob that managed to escape his lips.

'_I own you, Yami... ' _

Yami shook his head frantically as he slowly sunk towards the ground, kneeling in a shallow puddle of water. He stared at his reflection in the water, glaring at the man who glared back at him. He growled and slammed his fist against the ground repeatedly, not caring that his knuckles were reddening, bruising.

He stared at his fisted hand, biting his lips as he saw red swirl around his knuckles before being washed away by the rain.

'_Why do you think Yugi-boy left you in the first place?'_

"Damn it!" He shouted in frustration and slammed his fist into the pavement again, ignoring the numbing pain he felt.

His chest heaved up and down as he panted harshly, feeling thousands of painful pricks in his heart. His eyes slowly lifted upwards as they stared down the dark, empty street. _If I thought I lost you before, it now seems like I've lost you for good. _

The streetlamp above him flickered slightly before going out, leaving Yami in the shadows of the night. He stared up at the light and grimaced. Maybe this was where he truly belonged, in the darkness, hidden and concealed. It was Yugi who belonged in the light-or at least that was the case before. Yugi had always been Yami's light, his _life _but it seemed the light that Yugi had once possessed was gone now; he'd fallen into the darkness, too. So, without Yugi's light, what was there to guide Yami?

Yami rose slowly from the ground and began to walk again, his hand throbbing as it hung limply at his side. _I allowed Yugi's light to die...and now, we are both lost. _

He continued on his journey downed the darkened street and finally came to a familiar looking apartment. He walked up the short flight of stairs to get to the lobby and opened the doors, paying no mind to the desk manager and walking straight past him towards the elevators.

Just as his he lifted his hand to press the UP button, he paused and his hand fell. _What am I even doing here? Yugi isn't here anymore…I should just-_

"Yami?"

Yami's body went rigid as he heard that soft, all too familiar voice of his beloved. Slowly, he turned around, having to catch his breath as he stared at the frail looking Yugi. His eyes went wide and all coherency went out the window, only one word managing to pass through his parted lips, "Yugi…"

* * *

><p>Yugi shoved his hands into his pocket as he walked along the sidewalk. He tried to avoid the rain by walking as close to the buildings as possible, seeking out whatever shelter he could find but it was proven pointless. He still ended up getting hopelessly wet.<p>

He grumbled as he pushed the blonde fringes away from his face and wiped the rain off his eyes as the droplets clung to his long, dark lashes. His body trembled slightly and his skin prickled as a gust of wind blew by causing him to scrunch himself together, concealing as much body heat as he could within the thin black jacket he was wearing. It proved to be quite pointless.

His cheeks were stained with pink from the harsh winds and his lips had turned purple, his teeth chattered as he walked stiffly down the sidewalk. As he ventured on, his mind wandered back to Atem. _Did he really mean what he said? Did he really have a crush on me back in high school?_

He bit his lip for a moment before shaking his head, slapped his palm against his forehead. _Stop it, Yugi. He said not to worry about it. And you shouldn't. He's over it, right? So no need to worry about the past anymore. _

Though Yugi couldn't help but still feel a bit guilty. Had he really ignored Atem flat out like that as he claimed? Was he really so caught up in Yami that he failed to see others around him? Sure, he was quite a love sick puppy in the beginning but he couldn't have really treated Atem that way, right?

He shook his head again, _Still...he did torture me on a daily basis. Why would I give him the time of day? _

Yugi sighed heavily as he made his way to his apartment building, _I hope that me ignoring him wasn't the reason he dropped out of high school though… _

Just as Yugi walked through the glass doors of his building, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the familiar backside of his ex-lover. All breathing ceased as he remained frozen in his spot as if his feet were magically frozen to the ground. _What is he _doing _here? How did he know I was here? _

Yugi took a deep breath and walked towards the man until he was standing a few feet away from him. "Yami?

Yami slowly turned to face and Yugi nearly broke down. His heart ached at the mere sight of Yami now; looking so broken and lost. _Is this what I've done to him? Have I hurt him so much that he's been reduced to this? _

"Yugi…"

Yugi shut his eyes tightly as his name came out as a terrified whisper from Yami's lips. He exhaled and slowly opened his eyes, meeting Yami's blood red eyes. They seemed so hollow now, vacant of the light they once carried. There was a time when those smoldering crimson eyes used to make Yugi's legs feel like jelly but now that they did was remind him of the pain they both inevitably felt.

After a moment of staring at each other, Yugi finally cleared his throat and glanced away, "Wh-what are you doing here, Yami?"

"I-I don't know. My feet just carried me here I guess. I-I didn't expect to see you here."

"I just moved back in. Seto hooked me up with this place-" Yugi stopped short, realizing his slip up. _Damn it! He doesn't know I've been in contact with Seto. _

However, Yami didn't seem to notice it and nodded slightly.

Another minute was spent in awkward silence and Yugi's eyes had traveled towards Yami's hand. His eyes widened and he gasped saw small drops of blood trickle from the open wounds of Yami's bruised knuckles. Without thinking, Yugi rushed to Yami side and grabbed his hand, vaguely aware of how Yami stiffened against his touch. "What happened? What did you do to your hand?"

Yami said nothing and stared at Yugi, tears brimming his eyes.

"Yami-" Yugi looked up and saw the pained look in Yami's eyes and held his breath. Realizing his mistake, he let go of Yami's hand which flopped lifelessly against his side. "Y-you should get that fixed or else it might get worse."

Yami still said nothing. Yugi was partially thankful for that but at the same time afraid. He wasn't used to Yami being this way. He frightened him. Had he hurt Yami so much that the man could not even speak now? He took Yami's hand other hand, this time a bit more confidently and gave it a gentle squeeze causing Yami to gasp quietly.

"W-why don't you come up for a bit? I have some stuff to wrap your hand in. But you should still get it checked out when you can."

Yami blinked and stared down at their joined hands. He marveled at the wamrth Yugi's hand gave him, the tingly feeling of flesh against flesh. Oh, how he missed it! The simple contact was enough to make his stomach knot painful with want, _need_. He _needed _to be with Yugi again.

Yugi sighed and pressed the UP button, waiting a few moment before the doors opened. He led Yami inside and pressed his floor, watching the doors as they closed, leaving the two men alone inside the small confines with elevator.

Yugi stared at their obscured reflections in the metal doors and watched Yami through the reflection, to cowardly and nervous to look at him face to face.

Yugi exhaled as the doors opened again, unconscious of the fact that he was holding his breath the entire elevator ride. He stepped out along with Yami and took a left, leading them down the hallway to the far end room. His hands shook as he unlocked his door and led Yami inside.

_**Car is packed, bags are packed, but what kind of heart doesn't look back? **_

He flicked on the lights revealing a small, cosy looking apartment with plain white walls, a living room area with a small television, kitchen, and plain black couches and chairs. There was a hallway on the right that led to the bedrooms. Yugi pulled Yami over to the couch and sat him down before scurrying away to find the First-Aid kit in the bathroom cabinet. He quickly hurried back to the room and found Yami gazing blankly at the television.

_All those words came undone and now I am the only one_

_Facing the ghosts the decide if the fire still burns _

Yugi slowly sat beside him and took Yami's injured hand in his where he then went to work with cleaning the sounds with some medical wipes, mimicking Yami as he grimaced at the stinging pain. He then took out the white gauze and proceeded to wrap Yami's hand to prevent further injury and infection.

Just as Yugi was about to place Yami's bandaged hand down, his other reached out to gently caress his cheek. Pink flooded his pale cheek as Yami's fingers brushed against his skin.

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I'd kill to breathe **_

His breathing hitched and his heart sped up and his eyes flickered to anything except Yami. He knew if he did, he would lose it.

"Y-Yami, what are you doing?" He gulped.

_Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something _

Yami's fingers brushed against his cheek once more before trailing down his neck, beneath his jaw. Yugi shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. _You need to stop, Yami. Or else I'll-_

_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday_

"Why can't I have you?"

_**I'll breathe again **_

Yugi's eyes snapped wide open as Yami whispered those words, his voice broken and hollow, reflecting his current state of being. Slowly and cautiously, Yugi lifted his gaze to meet Yami's and just as he feared, he was trapped.

_**Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth**_

_**And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view**_

Yami's hand trailed to the back of Yugi's head, his fingers curling in his thick, damp hair. He then lifted his bandaged hand to brush Yugi's bangs out of his face, allowing him clear view of those brilliant amethysts he'd always lost himself to. Just like last time, Yami took note of how they'd dulled over the years and the darkness that swirled within them. Yugi was just as broken as him, if not more and he do desperately wanted to take it all away.

"Y-Yami, y-you should go…" Yugi stuttered.

_**Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart**_

_**And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore**_

_Go? _Pain flickered through Yami's eyes. _Yes, I should go. I _need _to go before I do something I'm going to regret…_

"Yugi, I…"

"Yami?"

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**_

_**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**_

_**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again**_

_How can I leave when he calls my name like this? I-I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't...but I can't bring myself to leave. _Yami unconsciously tightened his grasp on Yugi and instantly loosened his hold when he saw him wince. Being so close with Yugi now just made things all the more harder. Pegasus was smart. He knew that Yami wouldn't stay away. If he allowed him to see Yugi once, he knew it wouldn't be enough. He'd want to go back for more, he'd become selfish. And even though Yami knew he was consciously falling into the trap, he still couldn't leave.

_Leave? Why must someone always leave? Why can't I just…_

"...stay?"

Yami blinked and looked down at Yugi who stared up at him curiously, his eyes blinking innocently. Oh, Yami missed that innocence! "Wh-what?"

"I said, don't you have your own place to stay?"

"Oh," Yami stammered and gave a single nod, "Yes."

"Then shouldn't you go? You probably have a busy schedule tomorrow and-"

Yami lifted his hands and pressed two fingers to Yugi's lips, silencing him. The other stared at him wide-eyed and Yami gulped. "None of that matters."

"Yami, I can't-"

_**It hurts to be here**_

_**I only wanted love from you**_

Yami shook his and shut his eyes, instantly dropped his hands and turning away. _Can't! It's always 'can't'! 'Yami, you _can't _do this' or 'You _can't _do that'! _It all frustrated Yami to no end. "I know I can't be here right now. I know I'm not supposed to be anywhere near you. I know, Yugi, I _know_."

"You-"

"Pegasus told me everything." Yami admitted, "And I-I am so sorry for what I've done to you. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this. I'm sorry you suffered so much because of me."

"Yami…"

"I've done nothing but caused you harm. Because of me you've lost everything. I-I'll never forgive myself for it. I never should've chased after you earlier! I never should have-" Yami choked, his throat constricting as tears blurred his vision.

"I should've let you go a long time ago. I never should've brought you into this world of mine. Because of my ignorance and selfishness, you paid the ultimate price. I-I am so sorry, Yugi. I'm so sorry. I'm a selfish bastard...I know. I don't deserve you. I never did. I-"

_**It hurts to be here**_

_**What am I gonna do?**_

All words ceased as a pair of arms wrapped around him. Yami stiffened and his eyes went wide as he the arms around him tightened. He clenched his jaw and slowly wrapped his arms around Yugi's tiny body. Almost immediately, all the walls surrounding Yami's heart broke down and the tears came rolling down his cheek, falling onto Yugi's hair.

Yugi gripped onto Yami tightly, almost as if afraid he was going to vanish into thin air and tried to stifle his sobs by burying his face in Yami's chest.

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**_

_**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching**_

_**All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe**_

_**Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something**_

The two sat there, allowing their walls to come crumbling down as they shared each others pain, allowing themselves to become vulnerable again. There would be so many consequences to pay because of this but all that didn't seem to matter. All that mattered is what they held to desperately close to themselves. Yami nuzzles his face in Yugi's hair and held onto him tighter. _You're so close to me...and yet, it feels like you're thousands of miles away. _

Yugi swallowed thickly, saliva running down his dry throat and clutched onto Yami's shirt. _I'd give anything to have you again. But...no matter what I do, I cannot reach you. _

_**Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Tashi: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had major writers block and have been busy with school and such. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) And to make up for my absence, I threw in a little "treat" for you all. It's not much but hopefully this somewhat satisfies your Puzzleshipper feels. Anyway, please enjoy.**

**Thank you for your support and don't forget to review/favorite/follow! **

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in through the translucent, pearly-white curtains of the room, surrounding a single individual resting soundly in bed, curled up in the white cotton sheets. Yami squeeze his eyes shut as the light tickled his eyelids, willing him awake and pulling him from his peaceful slumber. He blinked a few times before slowly sitting up. He yawned and ruffled his hair before turning to his left side, only to frown when he realized it was empty.<p>

He'd spent the night at Yugi's and being the selfish bastard he was he insisted that he just share the bed with Yugi, much to the other's discomfort. Though he didn't know why Yugi was so shy about sharing a bed when they'd done so before in the past, before things got hectic. Before Pegasus ruined their lives.

Yami flicked the covers off of him and opened the bedroom door, only to be caught off guard by the smell of pancakes. His stomach rumbled response and he quickly traced the scent to the kitchen where he found Yugi busying himself over the stove, frying a pan of bacon before striding over to the sink to wash some dishes. A smile formed upon Yami's lips as he quietly made his way to Yugi. Without warning, he reached out and encircled his arms around Yugi's slim waist.

He heard the sharp intake of air from Yugi's lips and held onto the boy tighter, afraid that he might push him away. However, Yugi did not, much to Yami's relief. Trying his luck, Yami nuzzle his face into Yugi's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries. A content hum sounded from Yami as he snuggled closer to his little one.

"Y-Yami, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you. I've missed this. I've missed this so much." His arms tightened their hold.

Yugi gulped before turning around to face Yami. It was then that he realized the close proximity of their faces. A deep scarlett blush settled in Yugi's pale cheeks as Yami's warmth brushed over him. He gulped and gripped onto the sleeves of Yami's shirt. Yami unwrapped one hand from Yugi waist and brought it up to gentle caress the boy's smooth cheek, sending a pleasant shiver down Yugi's spine. Yami groaned and pressed his forehead against Yugi's; vibrant crimson boring into brilliant amethyst. "God, I've missed you."

Without another word, he leaned down and pressed his lips onto Yugi's, instantly turning into a puddle of goo. It had been six years since he'd last tasted these lips, since he'd last had the privilege of feeling these soft, warm, delicate lips against his own and feeling them once again, awoke dark desires within him. Fingers curled into the back of Yugi's head, entangling themselves in his thick hair.

A gasp escaped Yugi's lips as Yami pushed him against the counter, allowing Yami access into that sweet mouth of his. Yugi shut his eyes tightly and reached up to wrap his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him in closer. Yami complied and pressed himself closer to Yugi, their lower parts inevitably grinding softly against each other. Yami hissed at the contact and deepened the kiss yet maintaining their gentle pace.

Trembling fingers worked their way down from Yugi's collarbone to the top button of his shirt before successfully unbuttoning it before moving to the next. Yugi shivered as he felt Yami's cold fingers brush against his chest. As their emotions started to tug at them, making them lose all sense of reason, a high, shrill beeping sound yanked them out of their little moment.

Yugi pulled away for a second in a daze as if trying to remember what he was doing before Yami kissed him. A second later, his senses caught up with him and he smelled the horrid stench of burning metal. "Shit!"

Yugi shoved Yami away and quickly ran over to the stove to shut it off before dumping the burnt pan into the sink. He sighed in relief as he ran cool water over the pan, causing steam to rise and fill the room. Yami coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to keep the smoke away.

Once it cleared his eyes refocused on Yugi once more, though he said nothing and did nothing as he waited for Yugi to speak. Yugi on the other hand was mentally slapping himself for getting so lost in his emotions. He should've pushed Yami away the moment he saw Yami look at him the way he did; with deep, burning desire but instead he'd only encouraged him! He grimaced and slapped his palm against his forehead. _Damn it! We can't be doing these things… he isn't mine anymore._

"Yugi…" Yami moved to reach out to Yugi again but this time Yugi shook his head as he bit his lips anxiously.

"Yami, we can't do this."

Pain flashed in Yami's eyes but he knew Yugi was right. They couldn't do this. It wasn't like before. There was so much more at stake now that if either of them made the wrong move, everything would crumble. Everything would fall. But couldn't Yami be selfish, just this once? He'd been controlled like a fucking puppet and for once he'd like to be the one in control of his actions. For once, he wanted to be able to do what he wanted. All he ever did was fall in love and all he wanted to do is relish in it; drown in it and let it consume him but he could not. He could not have that. He could not have Yugi. At least, not at the moment.

Yami sighed in defeat, "You're right. We can't. Pegasus gave me specific orders to stay away from you once I got my 'last' day with you. But...Yugi, I still love you and I don't think-no-I _know _that I will never stop."

"I-I can't-" Yugi voice shook as he once again found himself horribly distressed. He loved Yami, too. God, he loved the man but if he said those three simple but powerful words now, he knew it would only make things harder on them.

His body stiffened once more as Yami brushed his fingers against Yugi's cheek before leaning in to rest his forehead against Yugi's. He shut his eyes tightly as he took in the feel of Yugi being with him now, his scent, his skin, his _presence; _everything. He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid that he'd lose himself the moment he made eye contact with those beautiful orbs of his little one. "I'll fight for you, Yugi. I'll do everything I can to make you mine again. Will-will you wait for me?"

Yugi swallowed, _hard_ but did not speak for he knew his voice would betray him and instead gave a slight nod. Warm, tender lips pressed against his forehead and Yugi, too, shut his eyes. Any more contact and he knew they wouldn't be leaving this apartment. Find the strength and will inside of him, Yugi pushed Yami away gently and held him an arms length away. "Y-you should go. I know you have filming today.*

Yami groaned, "Don't remind me. It's not that I mind filming, I just hate the fact that I have to film kissing scenes with that damned Anzu Mizaki."

"K-kissing scenes?

"Yeah. Though the bitch tried to include a _bed scene_. The nerve of her, I swear! She's doing everything in her power to get me to date her but I'm not interested!"

Yugi giggled slightly, amused by Yami's frustration. Yami's eyes flickered back to Yugi as he arched a brow. "You think this is funny?! I'm serious! That girl gives me a fucking migraine! Not to mention all she wants to do is get into my pants! I'm fucking gay for crying out loud!"

Yugi laughed louder this time, "Why don't you scream it a little louder? I don't think the neighbors heard you."

Yami chuckled and had his gazed softened as he stared back at Yugi. Oh, how he missed Yugi's laugh and that warm, gentle smile of his. It was like a breath of fresh air to Yami and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to let it go. But trying to avoid any awkwardness and ruin the mood, he pouted, "I'm hurt, Yugi. You're taking so much joy in my suffering."

"I'm sorry, Yami but it is kind of funny."

Yami gasped and clutched his chest dramatically, "I thought you cared about me! But I guess not!"

Yugi laughed harder and went along with it, "Oh, Yami, I'm sorry. I guess Bakura wore off on me."

"What? Bakura? Why mention at wretched idiot in front of me?" Yami turned away in mock disgust.

"I-I'm sorry, Yami, But...it was always him. It was always Bakura. I guess I just have a thing for guys with cold, dead brown eyes and bat wings for hair."

"Oh! Why do you hurt me so?!" Yami cried out.

Yugi by this point had be reduced to a giggling mess on the floor as he clutched onto his stomach as his abs clenched painfully. He hadn't laughed his hard in so long but it felt good. He felt _alive _again and he wanted so bad to stay that way. He wanted to _live_. However, as the two came down from their high and their boisterous laughter died down to soft, light chuckles, they turned to look at each other; their cheeks stained red and eyes moistened with happy tears.

Yami helped Yugi from the ground and held his hand a second longer before letting it go; grimacing internally at the lack of warmth. "I haven't laughed like that in such a long time. Thank you for that." Yami panted out.

"Same. But, seriously, you should go. We have roles to play." Yugi joked, trying to make light of the situation even though it was _killing _him inside.

"Right"

Yami grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, Yugi following a few steps behind him. Yami lifted his hand, stopping just in front of the door knob. Yugi stared at him quizzically. "Yami?"

"Yugi…"

"What is it-"

Yugi was abruptly cut off by a pair of lips. However, those soft lips retreated from his before he even had the chance to take them in. He touched his lips absentmindedly as he stared up at Yami who was now facing away again, the door open. "Kiss for good luck I missed those. I didn't want to waste the opporunity." Yami whispered before hurrying away.

Yugi watched Yami disappear down the wall and turned back into his apartment before closing the door. He leaned back against it as he slowly slid to the ground, running his fingers through his untamed hair. The warm and gentle glow that seemed to occupy the room when Yami was here faded, leaving Yugi staring at pale, white walls. His heart gave a painful tug when he realized where he was; where things belonged. Reality. This was his-their reality.

Yugi hated it.

* * *

><p>Atem casually leaned back in the lounge chair as his fingers strummed lightly over the guitar strings. His eyes were focused on the postered wall ahead of him as he continued to strum away, paying no attention to what he was doing; just simply <em>playing<em> as music filtered through the speakers playing, Jason Walker's _Down. _

It was a little past noon now so the club was practically empty which gave Atem more than enough time to himself without worrying over fans or dealing with the pressure of performing in front of those way too enthusiastic fans of his.

A waitress passed by wearing an amethyst necklace and a smile graced Atem's lips. His wandered to his little look-alike. It had been so long since he'd seen the boy and damn did the boy grow up. Sure, Yugi had been cute and just plain adorable back in high school with those chubby cheeks of his and those wide, bright violet eyes but now he was plain gorgeous. But there was something different about him. Yes, very different. The boy was too skinny, and that spark in those eyes, the very eyes that Atem bothered to go to school for, was long gone. That spark was replaced with something so much darker and chased away the innocence that was once there. They were still beautiful but they held no trace of the light that used to practically bring Atem to his knees. He frowned. What happened to Yugi? What happened to that bubbly, happy little Yugi he once knew? What happened to that brilliant smile that had him tripping head over heels for him? What the hell _happened_?

It seemed, however, it had something to do with Yami. Yes, he remembered quite clearly of the little one's outburst and how upset he had been over their break up. True, the selfish side of Atem was overjoyed but the gentler side, the side the truly, deeply cared for Yugi before wanted to do everything in his power to comfort him.

Atem sighed. Why was he doing this to himself? He shouldn't give a damn about Yugi anymore. He had decided long ago to give up his feelings for the boy as they could never be returned since Yugi's eyes were always on Yami, the Pretty Boy. He stood no chance against 'Prince Charming'. No, not at all. Yugi wouldn't give him the time of day and that frustrated Atem to no end. And that when he resulted in harrassing the boy, maybe going a bit too far at times but really, all he wanted was the little one's attention. He wanted, just for _once _for those beautiful eyes to look at him.

For once, he wanted Yugi to _see _him but it never happened. Yugi always turned a blind eye to him, too wrapped up in Yami. And so Atem squashed his feelings like a bug before they could develop into something more than just a simple highschool crush. He walked away then. He walked away from Yugi, not like the other even noticed his absence or his existence much less, which only seemed to cut him deeper.

He sighed deeply through his nostrils and placed the guitar down. Just as he stood up to leave, he caught a glance of familiar looking tri-colored hair from the corner of his eye. He turned and found Yugi sitting along on one of the bar stools, drinking of glass of ginger ale.

Atem stared at him for a moment, taking note of the way the little one's shoulder were hunched over and the bags beneath his dull, violet eyes. Atem frowned. He didn't like how Yugi looked now, not one bit. If it was one thing he could not stand for, it was seeing such sadness on such a beautiful place. The dark expression on Yugi's gentle features, simply did not match and Atem was going to fix that.

So, without a second thought, he strode over to the counter and took a seat beside Yugi. It took the latter a whole minute before he realized someone was sitting by him. Yugi glanced over to his left and nearly jumped out of his seat when he realized Atem was suddenly sitting by him. He blinked, "Atem, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Just over a minute. You seemed distracted. Is something bothering you?" Atem asked with the utmost sincerety.

"I-it's nothing. You probably don't want to listen to my boring life story."

Atem chuckled, a low breathy chuckle, "Au contraire, Short Stack, I find you _very _intriguing. One of the reasons why you held my affections in high school."

Yugi's face turned a bright red, reaching the tips of his ears as he turned away. _God, _did Atem have to be so straightforward? He was still having a difficult time wrapping his mind around the fact that his high school bully actually 'had feelings' for him before. "I still find that difficult to believe…" He mumbled.

"Because of the teasing? Yugi, haven't you ever heard of the saying that 'if a boy pulls your pig-tails, it means he likes you?'"

"B-but I-I don't have pig-tails...and I'm not a girl." Yugi pouted and Atem nearly fell out of his chair.

He laughed and shook his head, "The concept still applies, sweetheart, no matter the gender. I just really liked is all. But like I told you before, I'm over it."

Yugi nodded slowly, "Right…"

"So, now that we got that out of the way, what are you doing here by yourself again? And what's with the long expression? Trouble in paradise?"

"I-I guess you could say that. Although, it hasn't exactly been paradise for a while now."

Atem pursed his lips. "That Pretty Boy giving you a hard time?"

Yugi snapped his head up and shook his head frantically, "N-no! Yami is fine! I-it's not his fautl and-"

"Hey," Atem placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, not liking how worked up the little one was getting, "I was just teasing. But by the looks of it, I'd say some real shit is going down, isn't it? Talk to me, Yugi. What's wrong?"

Yugi bit his lip. Normally, he wasn't the type to spill his guts, especially to a guy like Atem but...for some reason he felt like he could tell him anything. He felt like he could _trust _him or maybe it was because Atem reminded Yugi of Yami...however, Yugi was quick to push that thought to the side. He didn't want to even go there; he was not one to use people like that. He sighed and shook his head before taking a sip of his drink, "It's...complicated."

Atem snorted, "Yeah, haven't heard that one before. Come on, Yugi. You can do better than that. What's on your mind?"

"Everything. Everything is so messed up right now. I-I just want to run away from it all but a part of me doesn't want to give up. I feel selfish for feeling this way but I can't stop it, you know?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. People need to be a little selfish sometimes. In this world now, you can't afford to _not _be. It's a sad thought but the people that aren't are easily swept away."

"I've noticed..." Yugi sighed. "It doesn't seem fair. I mean, shouldn't it be the other way around? The people who are selfless and live their lives in such a way should be happy, right?"

Atem shruggled, "Life is funny like that. The good ones drown too fast. By the looks of it, you're just barely able to break the surface. You're too good of a person, Yugi. You need to fight against the currents once in a while, fight for what you want especially if you think it's something or someone worth fighting for."

Yugi sat there for a moment, shocked by Atem's words. Had he made it that obvious that he was struggling? Then again, Yugi had always been an open book, never being able to hide what he was feeling from his friends, Yami especially. As if reading his thoughts, Atem spoke up again, "Listen, Yugi, if Yami is who you want then go for him. Fight for him. Whatever the circumstances, fight for him."

Yugi smiled bitterly, "What's the use of fighting if in the end we'll both just get burned. What's the use if in the end, we'll only lose. I'll lose."

Atem scoffed, "Are you a fortune teller, Yugi?" Yugi opened his mouth but Atem quickly cut him off, "No, you're not. You are simply Yugi Mutou. You're a fighter deep down inside. It's about high time you embraced that."

"Atem, you don't understand. This is a battle that can't be won. I can't win. If I fight, I'll only end up causing everything to go up in flames. I-I've already lost."

"That's all the more reason to fight."

Yugi looked up now, curious and confused. When had Atem become this wise? When did he become so enlightened? "What do you mean?"

"Courage isn't found in the man holding the gun but in the man who runs into battle knowing he's already lost. You want Yami, fight for him. No matter the outcome, at least you can say you tried. It's better than sitting back and watching him slip between your fingers."

"I guess...I still think fighting back might be just cause things to worsen further…"

Atem was silent for a moment before he jumped off the stool and held his hand out for Yugi. Yugi looked at it in confusion, "Wh-what?"

The tanned male rolled his eyes and grabbed Yugi's hand before dragging him out of the bar, tipping the bartender on his way out and pulled Yugi over to his bike. "W-wait, Atem, what are we doing?"

"Sadness doesn't suit you, sweetheart. I'm going to change that. So, shut up and get on the bike." Atem tossed the extra helmet to Yugi and got on, nodding for Yugi to get on.

"I-I don't know about this, Atem…" Yugi gripped onto the helmet anxiously.

"What? Scared, Little Yugi? I thought you were a big boy now?" Atem taunted, a glint of playfulness in his eyes. Yugi glared and proceeded to hop onto the bike, not liking the teasing. Atem smirked triumphantly, "Hold on tight."

Yugi muttered under his breath and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist, holding him firmly. Atem's grin broadened as he revved up the bike and took off down the street with Yugi screaming into his back, causing Atem to laugh like a maniac as he weaved in and out of traffic. "Open your eyes!"

Yugi shook his head, clutching onto Atem's shirt tightly. He'd never been on a motorcycle before and going on one now was utterly terrifying; with the wind whipping past his fast and his cars passing so close by without that solid protection of being in a vehicle; not to mention that Atem was speeding like a freaking maniac.

Finally, after a terrifying ten minute drive, Atem slowed down, riding at a normal speed. He had driven them out of the city to the countryside where it was quieter and calmer. He knew Yugi needed to get away from Domino for a bit to relax and gather his thoughts in order. Atem glanced back and chuckled slightly noticing how Yugi had his face buried in his backside. "Little One, open your eyes."

Yugi shook his head.

"Come on, Yugi. Trust me. Open your eyes."

Yugi gulped and slowly lifted his head up before cracking his eyes open just a peak. That was when he noticed that they were driving over a bridge. His eyes fluttered open as he looked around. There were hardly any cars and they were surrounded by a gorgeous lake. Yugi thought he heard water earlier but he wasn't sure but now his suspicions were confirmed. Where were they?

Atem came to stop and parked his bike, getting off first before helping Yugi off the bike. Yugi stepped off and handing his helmet to Atem before staring at the gigantic waterfall before him in awe. He walked towards the railing and leaned against it, feeling the gentle spray of mist from the waterfall. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking everything in.

Atem came up next to him and smiled to himself. There was that smile that drove him absolutely insane. This was the Yugi he knew. He didn't care about what happened in the past nor did he care if Yugi even felt anything towards him. All he wanted to do was be able to keep that smile on the boy's face. That was the most important thing to him, it has _always _been the most important thing to him.

"Thank you…"

Atem tilted his head in Yugi's direction, "Pardon?"

"I said thank you…" Yugi breathed, "For bringing me here. I-I really needed this, so thank you.

"It's not problem. Glad you like it here."

Yugi nodded, "You know, if you weren't the little asshole you were in high school we actually could've been friends."

Atem laughed, "I guess I should've stolen you from Yami and took you here a long time ago, huh? Maybe we could've been. But it's a bit late for that, isn't it?"

"Turning back time?" Yugi arched a brow, "Yes. But being friends? No. Not at all."

"I would be honored to be your friend, Little One." Atem smiled brightly.

Yugi smiled back. For once, being here with Atem, he felt like everything was going to be okay. He felt like everything was the way it was supposed to be. He didn't feel stressed, he didn't feel upset or sad. He just felt...happy.

However, it seemed the happiness would be short lived, for he didn't see a black car with dark tinted windows parked a few meters away. The man's lip tugged back into a wicked grin, _Well, well, looks like we've just obtained a new game piece. And this is a game only _I _shall win… _ The window rolled back up slowly, at the man drove away, glancing out the window one last time, his mind forming another twisted plot.


	10. Chapter 10

Tashi: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school and whatnot. That and I've been having a bit of writer's block. Oh! Also, I've been working on a new story. I only posted the first chapter so far and will post the rest once I get halfway done with writing it. It's called Nevermore and it's a bit...darker than my two-three fics I have now but I hope you give it a chance.

Anyway, please enjoy! Don't forget to review!

THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>Yugi smiled as his hair blew gently in the wind while riding on the back of Atem's motorcycle. It was night time now and the sky was lit by millions of twinkling stars in the country side. He was a little sad that once they got to the city, he wouldn't be able to see them anymore.<p>

Atem glanced behind him and noticed how Yugi stared at the sky with such child-like innocence and his heart melted. A smile graced his features as he faced forward again, signaling left as he changed lanes. The roads were empty here save for the few cars that passed by but other than that, it was quiet and relaxing; nothing but the sound of nature and the soft hum of the motorcycle.

Yugi had never felt so at peace. After everything that's happened, this was just what he needed and he couldn't be more thankful to Atem for doing this for him. He blinked as Atem took a sharp right, steering off the route that they had travelled to get here. Yugi frowned, "Atem?"

"Short Stack?"

Yugi snorted and rolled his eyes, "Still with the name calling."

"Always." Atem smirked.

"Where are we going?"

"Slight detour, princess-"

"Hey! I am not a princess! I'm a boy!"

Atem chuckled and gasped dramatically, "What? You mean to tell me that all this time you were actually a boy? I thought you were a girl! A really flat girl."

Yugi shook his head and laughed quietly," I am not a girl! And even if I was, I would NOT be flat!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I must've been thinking of Anzu Mizaki."

Yugi snickered and shook his head. No doubt if Anzu heard that, she'd have Atem's head. "You're horrible."

"But you love it."

"Whatever."

Atem grinned and turned to face the road again, on higher-alert, now that the road was a bit more windy than the one he took to get the the countryside. Yugi gasped as they rounded a corner that showed a breathtaking view of a large lake; the mirror-like surface reflecting the trillions of twinkling stars overhead. There was no moon out, so the sky was simply illuminated with those beautiful, shimmering, silvery stars; with Domino sitting in the far distance.

"I take it, you like the view."

Yugi nodded absentmindedly, "It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it."

Yugi smiled but it fell as he noticed that the stars faded the closer you got to Domino; blocked out by the harsh city light. "It sad that when we get home I won't be able to see this."

Atem hummed in response, "Sure, but just because you can't see it, doesn't mean they're not there, right?"

Yugi's smile returned as he gave a single nod, "You're right. I just wish I could always see the sky like this. It's amazing."

"Just say the word and I'll take you out again. You're too stressed, Little One. You need to live a little."

"I wish I could but I can't. There's so many things that happened. I can't just drop it and forget about it. My life's been once huge distaster right after the other, Atem. And it continues to get worse. The burden I have to carry...it only seems to get heavier."

Atem frowned slightly but stayed quiet the rest of the ride home, thinking to himself. With the two of wrapped so deeply within their thoughts, by the time they got back to the city it was much too soon. Yugi quietly gave Atem directions to the hotel and Atem gave a curt nod before following them until they found themselves in front of an apartment on the farer outskirts of the city.

Atem parked the bike and let Yugi get off. Yugi hopped off and sighed heavily as he stared at the small apartment building. It almost deemed daunting. He turned back and gently placed the helmet in Atem's hands before forcing the weakest and smallest of smiles. "Thank you, Atem. I had a nice time."

"The pleasure was mine, Little One." Atem smiled slightly, though it did not touch his eyes. He noticed that the youthful glow Yugi had during their 'adventure' had faded and he was back to the Yugi he found when he saw him in the bar the other night. "Yugi…"

"Huh?" Yugi snapped his head up.

Atem sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, gazing at him meaningfully. "I don't know what's going on with you but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Yugi bit his lip and nodded, lowering his gaze again. He gasped when he felt two fingers press beneath his chin, lifting his head up. His eyes flickered upwards and met warm, deep violet eyes, gazing at him with the utmost gentleness and sincerity. "I mean it, Yugi. Whatever burden you have to bear, you don't have to do it alone. Let-let me carry take some of the weight off your shoulders. Let me be the one you can lean on."

Without realizing it, tears began to rolls down his pale cheeks. Atem furrowed his brows as he wiped those tears away with his thumb before gently brushing Yugi's hair back, cupping his cheek. "Yugi?"

Yugi seemed to snap out of it then and quickly pulled away, shaking his head. Atem's outstretched hand balled into fist as it dropped lifelessly to his side. Yugi took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears away. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying. But...thank you, Atem. Really. I'll call you if I need anything, okay?"

Atem managed a small smile and nodded, "Of course. Just say the word and I'll be by your side in an instant."

"Thank you." Yugi sniffed, "Good night, Atem." He breathed shakily before making his back into the apartment building.

"Good night, Yugi..."

Atem watched on sadly as Yugi sluggishly entered the building. He placed his extra helmet in a pouch. He then took off on his bike, arriving at his own apartment minutes later. As he parked his bike in the parking structure, a few black cars pulled up next to him; men dressed in black suits stepping out from the vehicles. Atem's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the men, "Problem, gentlemen?"

"Our boss wishes to speak with you." One of the men said gruffily.

"Your boss?"

The man closest to the car, opened he backseat door and Atem's hands balled into fists, getting ready to fight if he needed to. "Hello, Temy-boy."

Atem frowned. That voice sounded so familiar but he kept on his guard as the man stepped out of the car. His eyes went wide and his jaw nearly dropped when the man revealed himself. "Maximillion Pegasus?"

Pegasus smirked, "Ah, so you do know me."

"How could I not? You own the biggest entertainment industry in the country. Illusion Entertainment."

"That's right. My aren't you a smart little boy."

Atem clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. What did the CEO of the biggest entertainment industry want to speak to him, espeically in such a manner such as this. Something wasn't right. "What is it you want with me?"

"It has come to my attention that you know a Mr. Yugi Mutou."

Atem straightened out at Yugi's name, growing even more uneasy as the conversation progressed. "Who wants to know?"

Pegasus grinned and chuckled slightly, "It would do you good to tell me the truth, Temy-boy."

"What do you want with Yugi?"

"Oh, I've already gotten what I want. But you see, that sneaky little minx is sure to worm his way back in again and ruin my plans. I can't have that. So, you see, Temy-boy, I'm offering you a deal."

"A deal?"

"A very simple one at that."

"What is it? Scratch that, what makes you think I'll agree to whatever it is you have planned? You're probably the reason Yugi is so miserable."

Pegasus' grin broadened, "Tell me, Temy-boy, you're close to him, aren't you? And dare I say, love him?"

Atem took a step forward and the men moved to restrain him but Pegasus raised his hand to stop them, "Cut the bullshit, Pegasus. What the fuck do you want?" Atem hissed.

"Simple. I'm sure you know Yami Sennen."

Atem scoffed, "How could I _not _know that Pretty Boy?"

"What I want if for you to keep Yugi away from Yami. And I mean in all forms, which includes talking over the phone, even sending him a single letter."

"And why the hell would I do that? Yugi is in love with Yami. That much is plain to see."

"Ah, but you see, their little romance is a distraction for Yami-boy. And well, I can't have my favorite little celebrity getting distracted, now can I?"

Atem growled, "Forget it! I'm not not doing shit for you! You think I'd be cruel enough to separate Yugi from Yami? I may not like the Pretty Boy but I sure as Hell wouldn't stoop so low to steal Yugi away."

Pegasus chuckled, "On the contrary, you're quite cruel, Temy-boy. You see, if you walk away from this, you're only putting little Yugi-boy in danger and you don't want that, do you?"

"What the hell are you rambling on about?"

"Keep Yugi away and I won't be forced to take action against him. He's agreeed to my terms of staying away from Yami but I know that his little friends will try to work around me. And that is something I simply cannot allow. And that it why I need you. Keep him away from Yami and I won't be forced to hurt Yugi-boy."

"As if I would fucking let you hurt him!" Atem snarled.

"You think I'm incapable of doing so? Then you seriously underestimate me, Temy-boy. That's a mistake. I have ways and I will not hesitate to use them if you do not comply."

Atem glared, "If you already got Yugi to agree to your fucked up little plan then why bother including me in it?"

"Why? You brought this on yourself, Temy-boy. The moment you stepped in to help little Yugi-boy was the moment you chose your fate. And now, you're trapped." Pegasus smirked deviously. "So, I'm going to ask you one last time, do we have deal? You keep Yugi away from Yami and I'll let the him live."

Atem sighed. He didn't have any other choice. No matter how twisted Pegasus' plan was, he couldn't allow Yugi to get hurt. "Fine. I agree. I'll keep Yugi away from the Pretty Boy. But you better keep your promise."

"Wonderful-"

Atem growled and reached out to grab Pegasus by the collar, "But if you lay a hand on Yugi, I swear I will destroy you. I will take you down with my bare hands with I have to."

Pegasus' smile only seemed to grow bigger, a tinge of insanity flickering in his dark honey-colored eyes. "_I _will not lay a hand on Yugi Mutou. You have my word."

Atem let Pegasus go and took a step back, "Good. Now get the hell out of here."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Temy-boy."

"Go to Hell!" Atem spat.

Pegasus held his hands up in the air in surrender as he slid back into the car. Watching Atem through the window as they drove away, "I'll see you there, Temy-boy."

* * *

><p>Yami sat in his recliner chair as skimmed through the script for the upcoming movie he was to start filming next week, on top of the movie he was already working on. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that Pegasus was trying to kill him. Yami smirked bitterly, <em>Oh, wait...he is. That's right. <em>

He tossed the script aside and crossed his arms across his chest as he stared out the window. His thoughts flickered to earlier this morning with Yugi. The smallest and faintest of smiles formed upon his lips as he reminisced in the way Yugi smiled, the way he laughed and how soft his lips felt beneath his. His chest constricted painfully the more he thought about it but he couldn't stop. No matter the pain, he never wanted to forget about Yugi. He'd rather die than forget. But...Yugi would wait for him, right?

Yami closed his eyes and shook his head, pressing his palm to his forehead. No, he didn't have the right to tell Yugi to wait for him nor did he even have the right to him, period. Not now away. They were 'broken up'. How pathetic. He loved Yugi and Yugi loved him but just because of this fucked up life he lived, they could not be together. The more he thought about how messed up everything was, the more stupid his 'dream' became.

Suddenly, the ringing of his phone jolted him back to reality and he quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Sennen."

Yami frowned, "Bakura?"

"And me!"

"Marik?"

"Hey, there, Sennen."

Yami groaned exasperatedly, "What the hell do you two want now? If you two called me again just to annoy the hell out of me, I swear I'll-"

"Fine, then. We won't tell you who we saw Yugi with today."

Yami sat up and pressed the phone closer to his ear, "What? Yugi was with someone? Who? You two better not be playing games with me."

"No games here, Sennen." Bakura chuckled, "But I'm sure you won't like who he was hanging with. And by that I mean, riding on a motorcycle with."

"Can you two please cut to the chase? I'm tired. I filmed for eight hours straight today. So, spill. Who was Yugi with and why won't I like it?"

Yami could've sworn Marik was smirking with the way he spoke, "Oh, someone you know very well. A certain tanned look-alike."

Yami's eyes widened before turning to slits as he gripped onto the phone tightly, "What?!"

"You heard me right."

"You mean to tell me-" Yami stopped and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. That-that _bastard _was back and he was _with Yugi_? What the fuck?

"That's right, Sennen." Bakura sighed, "Atem is back and it seems he's set to sweep little Yugi off his feet."

Yami clenched his jaw, his grip on his phone tightening with crushing force. His vision warm with red at the mention of the man's name. _Atem...why the hell did you come back? More importantly, why was Yugi with you? _

"Sennen?"

Yami ignored the two idiots and hung up the phone, dropping it on the floor before slammed his fist into the table, breaking it in half. His chest heaved up and down as he stood up abruptly, yanking his fingers through his hair. His body went rigid when his phone rang again, he picked up and growled, "What the hell do you want?"

A low, baritone chuckle was heard, "Well, hello to you, too, sunshine."

Yami's eyes narrowed, "You! When did you come back to town?! And why the hell was Yugi with you?"

"Louder, Sennen. I don't think upstairs heard you."

"Cut the crap, Atem. What the fuck are you planning? And what were you doing with you? I swear, if you hurt him, I will-"

"Sennen! Hey, Sennen!" Atem interrupted.

"What?!"

"How about you shut the hell up and listen before you jump to conclusions?"

Yami took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Just answer my questions, King."

"First of all, I came back last night. Second, Yugi was feeling down so I took him for a little ride to cheer him up. Lastly, I would _never _hurt Yugi. So don't even fucking imply that I would."

"Hah! This coming from the guy who did nothing _but _that. Don't think I've forgotten how you used to terrorize him in high school."

"Stop living in the past, Sennen. Besides, haven't you heard the saying, 'If a boy pulls your pig-tails it means he likes you'?"

The thought of Atem liking Yugi only seemed to give raise to his anger, "Even so, stay the hell away from him. He is _mine_."

"Yours?" Atem scoffed, "Hardly. From what I heard, seems you two split."

"You-"

"Before you go on rambling that damn mouth of your off and cussing at me, I know. I know that Pegasus had something to do with this. He...paid me a little visit a couple of hours ago."

"What?!" Yami growled. Oh, great, now Pegasus was invovled in all this! Then again, when wasn't he?

"He paid me a visit and made me a little deal."

"What deal?"

"That is between me and him."

"Atem, so help me, tell me what the deal was or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Yami? What will you do? Sounds to me you already have your hands tied when it comes to Yugi. But that's why I called you."

"Why is that?"

"You two broke up because of Pegasus." It wasn't a question.

"Where the hell are you going with this? If you're here to rub it in my face, then you're just as much of a sick son of a bitch as Pegasus-"

"Will you shut up and let me finish? I called because I want to know what happened. I want to know what happened Yugi. I know he won't tell me."

It Yami's turn to scoff, "So you called me hoping I'd divulge his secrets? You're delusional if you think I'd tell you jack shit."

Atem sighed in annoyance, "I'm doing this so I can help, you pretentious asshole. I want to know so that I can help protect Yugi."

"Yugi doesn't need-"

"Doesn't need for protection? That's bull, Yami, and you know that. I'm the only one that can protect him right now and that's what you want, don't you? Don't you want him to be protected."

Yami shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth together, "Anyone but _you_, King. Anyone but _you_."

Atem chuckled, "What? Afraid Yugi might fall for me, Sennen?"

"Yugi wouldn't fall for someone of the likes of you, you bastard! You can protect him but keep your filthy hands off of him, got it? Who knows where your hands have been?"

"Where has it been? No where that would require me to refrain from touching Yugi. He's important to me, too, Sennen. Don't pretend that you're the only one that cares about him."

"You don't deserve him."

"And you do?" Atem spat.

Yami grinded his teeth together. If their conversation continued to persist like this, Yami was going to require some serious dental work. Finally, Atem sighed.

"Look, I didn't all to butt heads. I called because I genuinely want to know what happened. I want to _help_. I don't like seeing Yugi the way he is now. Someone like him should never look this way, and you know it."

Yami relaxed a bit. Atem was right. He'd seen the way Yugi looked now. Like someone who had had enough of this world, of this life. And he was scared of what would happened if Yugi was pushed anymore. It seemed there was no other choice than to trust Atem...this time. "Fine, you want to know?"

"I do."

"Meet me at The Lounge tomorrow at noon. We'll talk then."

"Fine."

Yami hung up the phone and threw it onto his couch before collapsing onto the chair. His head fell into his hands and he released a tired sigh. All of this was getting out of hand. It didn't make sense for Pegasus to add Atem to the equation. What part did Atem have to play in this? He and Yugi had already promised to stay away from each other, so why was there a need to get Atem involved?

Yami picked up his phone again and got up and walked to the window as he dailed a number. He pressed the phone to his ear as he leaned against the window, staring out into the night. "Yami? Do you have any idea who time it is-"

"Atem is back in town, Seto."

Silence.

"Seto?"

"Why is he back?"

"He just came back last night. Apparently. he had a run in with Pegasus. Not only that but according to Bakura and Marik, he spent a little 'quality time' with Yugi."

"Oh? And what did Pegasus say to him?"

"No idea. I don't even know why Pegasus decided to involve Atem in this mess. It doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does."

Yami frowned, "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Yami, this isn't just about your career anymore. This has progressed far beyond that."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a game, Yami. Pegasus is playing a game."

"A game? This is just a game to him?"

"It would seem that way. Pegasus feels that he's in control right now. That's why he's doing all this. He likes the feeling of empowerment."

Yami rubbed his temples, feeling a major migrane coming on, "Why me and Yugi though? Hell, why Atem?"

"Like I said, this is a game. And it's not just you three, it's the rest of us, too. Someone tried to hack into the Kaiba Corp. System to retrieve some important personal data but luckily Mokuba was able to shut it down. Not only that but Joey almost had a little 'accident' at work today. One of the spotlights came crashing down but he jumped out of the way before it could hit him. Pegasus isn't just playing with you and Yugi anymore. He's playing with all of us. We're all just game pieces in his sick, twisted little game."

"And what does he have to gain from this?"

"Power? That would be the obvious reason." Seto sighed, "But I can't be sure. All I know is that he's made his move and by the looks of it, he's planning to win."

"What are we going to do, Seto? Yugi had already been through so much. I don't think he can take anymore of this."

"Then we fight back. Pegasus thinks he can control people and their lives, but we have to show him that we're not his little toys. He can't play around with us like this. He won't win."

"But he _has_! He's already won! He already has me bound to his little slave contract. What more does he want?!" Yami growled in frustration.

"Your life? Yugi's life? Atem's life? Everyone's lives? It's not enough for him just to play around with us. He wants to _own _us so he's always in control, always in power."

Yami paced around the room, thinking about everything his cousin had just told him. He knew Seto was right. This was more than just about his career, it was so much bigger than that. This was about power, about control. This was a game. Crimson eyes flickered ever so slightly, dancing with fire, "A shadow game…"He murmured.

"What was that?"

"That's what this is to him. This is one big Shadow Game!" Fire spread through Yami's veins as he spoke the words. He's always had a strong bond with Ancient Egypt, this father being the descendant of a once powerful Pharaoh. "If Pegasus wants to play, then fine. I'll play his stupid little game. But I'll be damned if I let him win. He thinks he can toy with our lives like this, he's sorely mistaken. All this time, I've been letting him control me like a puppet, well that ends now. It will be _him _that falls."

"I thought I'd never hear you say that. I think it's time we end this. Once and for all."


End file.
